


This Blood Ain't Thicker Than Water

by jainasolosgirlfriend



Series: As Memories Fade [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jainasolosgirlfriend/pseuds/jainasolosgirlfriend
Summary: Jaina Solo returns to Coruscant ready to tackle her duties as a Jedi Knight with her new lover, Jagged Fel, on her heels as he seeks to unify the Empire and the Galactic Alliance led by Chief of State Natasi Daala. Meanwhile, relations between the Empire and the Hapes Consortium become even more strained as evidence of Imperial involvement in the Chume'da's death is found. As a result, old and new alliances are tested as the Jedi face the threat of an anti-Jedi government, as well as an unknown darkness that Luke Skywalker fears is close to rearing its head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I was on the last chapter of this like, weeks ago, when life happened and I had to pause until, like, today. So anyway, here is part two :)

Ben looked up at his mother, a big grin on his face as he presented her with the toy he'd finally found. Mara looked down in horror at her son who was covered in dirt and the garden which was in an even worse state.

“Ben, baby, why did you dig up the garden?” She picked up the eight year old boy keeping him an arm's length away so her own clothes wouldn't become sullied. She carried him indoors.

Ben only laughed in glee as his mother carried him, he probably pretended it was some sort of ride. Mara put him down on the floor of the refresher. “Now you have to bathe again.”

Ben pouted, “But I bathed this morning!”

Mara put on her best stern face. “I didn't tell you go and get yourself messy.”

She took the toy out of his hands. That upset the boy. “Mommy, no!”

“Ah ah, bath time.” Mara said. “You can bathe yourself, right?”

“Of course I can. I'm big now.” Ben moved to the tub, turning on knob and allowing the water to flow to show her. “See?”

Mara smiled. “Of course, baby. I'll leave the door open so you can call me if you need help.”

Her son was the joy of her life, never had she thought that she could come to have something so innocent that needed her protection. But when she had Ben, after everything that happened, she had experienced love at first.

“What happened to the garden?” Luke asked as he entered. Mara couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't exactly loved her husband at first sight.

“Ben decided to pull it up to find this.” She held up the small speeder figurine that Ben loved but managed to lose every few days.

Luke grinned. “He lost it again?”

Last time Ben had gone through the garbage thinking that he had accidentally thrown it away. Luke didn't have fun cleaning up that mess. They were happy to have a healthy and curious child like Ben. He brought them back down to reality and reminded them of the reason they fought so hard.

Ben, however, was afraid of the Force. He didn't like when his parents reached out to him and he didn't like feeling its presence around him. It had caused him and his parents a lot of distress as a toddler and although they wanted him to experience the Force like they did they had settled for allowing the boy to shut himself off. It was better for him to be happy and unaware of the force than unhappy and with it.

Still, they held out hope that as he got older he'd be more interested.

Mara sighed softly as her husband kissed her. Parenting was difficult and while they had gotten the hang of it, having to care for a child while carrying out their duties was still a bit stressful. It was better when they were together, Mara knew.

“Jaina and Leia are supposed to return this evening. I got the transmission from their shuttle that they had a smooth trip.” Luke said.

Mara was glad. She had missed her apprentice and sister-in-law. She also wanted an opportunity to comfort her niece about what happened with the mission.

Mara loved Jaina like a daughter and it was her pleasure to be the one to personally train the girl in the ways of the Force. She was strong and courageous like Mara had been in her youth and a ridiculously fast learner. Mara figured that, given the right circumstances, Jaina could hand her rear to her in a fight.

The right circumstances being if she could help pull her out of her cycle of self-pity and help her find her confidence back. Jaina wasn't timid, no, nor was she ever one to bring herself down. She was always working to improve herself and grow as a person. But Mara knew as well as the rest of the family did that Jaina had lost her spark, the one that Mara had seen develop while she trained her.

All she needed was a push on the right track and Mara had the confidence that Jaina would one day be an amazing Jedi master, one who could take over when the current Masters had grown too old.

“It's about time. I was beginning to think that they'd been detained. You know how the Empire is.”

Luke smiled. “Fortunately, it doesn't seem to be like that. Leia sent a word a few days ago that we can begin our search in their borders even though we haven't signed. Apparently, it's a show of goodwill on Fel's part.”

“Well, that's good for us.”

Mara peeked back into the bathroom to see Ben happily splashing in the tub, not doing much bathing but happy and safe nonetheless. Mara truly couldn't ask for more.

She never knew her parents. All she knew was the influence of Palpatine whom she served from as long as she could remember as the Emperor's hand, an elite assassin who cut down any and all of Palpatine's enemies. She didn't know any better back then, being so young and under the influence of the dark side.

Without meeting Luke she'd have probably never thrown off the chains that Palpatine had left on her even after his death. Now she was free to live happily with her newfound family and to serve the Galaxy to make up for her past sins.

Mara thought that she'd bring this up with Jaina. If she could come back from all that then Jaina could too.

Luke's heavy sigh caused her to look towards her husband. She felt the stress emanating from him as he sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Mara raised a brow, “What's wrong, farmboy?”

Luke smiled despite himself. He loved her nickname for him, it always reminded him of his roots, that he was just a simple farmboy who got lucky. “It's just the visions I've been having. Something dark is developing and it always points to the Empire.”

Mara frowned. “Do you have any idea what it is? Perhaps Fel is hiding something from us.”

Luke shook his head. “It's not impossible for him to do something like that. But given that he's force-blind I doubt he could have much to do with it.”

Mara moved to rest her hand on his shoulder. “You know, hardly anyone knew Palpatine was a sith lord. In fact, the general public still doesn't understand what that is, just that Palpatine brought tyranny upon more than half the galaxy.”

“I see your point. But my visions have nothing to do with Fel, just with the Empire in general.”

She kissed his cheek. “It'll reveal itself in time.”

“Hopefully not before it's too late.”

-

Jaina caught her cousin as he came running towards her. She picked him up, faking a groan as she said, “You're getting so big, young man.”

Ben laughed. “Dad says that I'll be taller than you in a few years.”

Jaina frowned. “Unfortunately, he's probably right. Why does everyone grow past me?”

“I may be to blame for that,” Leia commented, ruffling the boy's hair before moving to greet her brother who stood at the door with a smile on his face.

Luke embraced his sister in a tight hug. It amazed Jaina that they could be so close despite never growing up together. Then she thought of herself and Jacen who had been inseparable as children who were now as separated as could be.

Jaina moved over to the twins, tucking herself under Luke's arm as she balanced Ben on her hip. “Hey, Uncle Luke.”

Luke kissed the top of her head and Jaina felt his love for her pour out into the Force. Jaina didn't reject it like she might have a few months before. She allowed to wash over her.

“How are you doing?” Luke asked and Jaina felt the concern in his voice.

“Me?” Jaina let him feel her happiness, “You didn't think something like this would get my spirits down?”

Luke smiled, “I'm glad to hear that.”

Jaina put Ben down as they entered the Skywalkers' apartment and the child quickly grabbed his aunt's hand to show her how his recently decorated room. Jaina took the seat Luke offered her. “I was crushed at first when you asked Mom to take over.”

Luke nodded, his face apologetic. “I knew you would be, I'm sorry. But I just needed to make sure we got this deal.”

“Because of whatever it is that you really need? Which is what exactly.”

Luke sighed. “I've been having visions of something growing dark within Imperial Space, but I can't pinpoint exactly what it is.”

Jaina looked concerned. “Why not just ask permission to explore that possibility?”

“It wouldn't look good. We're already under a lot of scrutiny from Daala. I don't think we could afford the hassle of getting on the bad side of another government. Besides, I don't even know what I'd be looking for and I doubt telling the Imperials I had a vision would sway them.”

Jaina nodded, “I see.”

“I really didn't mean to assign you the mission and then take you off it,” Luke apologised.

Jaina waved her hand in dismissal. “I'm over it.”

He raised a brow, “ _You're_ over it?”

“Yes,” Jaina smiled, “I've realised that I need to stop pushing myself for things I'm not ready for. I don't think diplomacy was right for me, but I'm glad I had the chance to try. Now I know that there's something else waiting for me.”

Luke was genuinely surprised, “That's rather wise of you, Jedi Solo. I'm proud.”

Jaina sighed. “The Force is...the Force is all around us and there's so much to be done with it. I'm waiting for its call to let me know exactly what I need to be doing. In the meanwhile, I've decided to allow myself some happiness.”

“I'm happy to hear that. You deserve some happiness, Jaina.”

“I'm not going to just become a pleasant gumdrop in a few days. It'll take a while to open up the way I should have years ago...but I'm working on it.”

“Well, it seems that this mission really was a chance for to grow.” Luke said. Jaina nodded and hoped he didn't sense what she was holding back. The Jedi Master probably did.

“Where's Aunt Mara?” Jaina changed the subject before she gave too much away.

“She's running some errands and should be back soon.” Luke answered.

She nodded. “What are you going to do about your vision?”

Luke shrugged. “Right now, all I can do is investigate. I was hoping to get in touch with Jacen, he may have something insightful.”

Jaina swallowed the jealousy that was threatening to come up. She wasn't going to live like that anymore. “I wouldn't hold my breath. We can't even comm him to tell him he has a kid, I doubt this would suddenly make him come home.”

He laughed, “I guess you're right about that.”

The door slid open and there was Mara holding two shopping bags in her hand. It smelled like food. Jaina chuckled as she remembered her aunt's terrible cooking skills.

Jaina stood, making her way over to embrace her aunt. “I missed you.”

Mara was shocked at the girl's show of affection but she accepted it, awkwardly hugging the girl with the bags still in hand. “I missed you too, kiddo.”

Luke relieved her of the bags so she could properly hug her niece. Mara looked at her as intensely as she did whenever she was suspicious. Jaina gulped. “Uh, hi.”

Mara's eyes narrowed. “You're keeping something from us.”

Jaina shook her head. “Not really.”

Mara removed her arms from around the younger woman. “Don't worry, I'll get it out of you later.”

Jaina laughed nervously but was happy to be saved by Leia and Ben who returned from the child's room.

“You two should stay for dinner,” Mara said to Leia who gave her an apologetic look.

“I'm afraid we have to get home. Han and Amelia are waiting for us.” Leia went towards her bag to hand Luke a datapad. “We really just came by to drop this off.”

Jaina weighed the options in her mind. She could stay here and have her aunt attempt to get her to talk or she could go home where her mother would push her into telling her father about Jag.

She decided to endure her aunt's pestering. “I'll stay for dinner.”

Leia was disappointed, “Amelia's going to be upset if you're not there.”

Jaina shrugged. “I'll come home after dinner. I just want to spend some time here first.”

Luke and Mara exchanged a look, probably communicating something through their Force bond. Leia sighed. “I'll see you later then.”

After a few hugs, Mara led Jaina to the dining table while Luke fixed up some plates with the food Mara bought. “Tell me what's changed.”

Jaina played with the cuffs of her jacket. “I guess I just stopped feeling sorry for myself.”

Mara wasn't convinced that was all. “Why don't you want to tell me?”

Before Jaina could answer, Luke emerged from the kitchen placing down the plates as he and Ben joined the two women at the table. The conversation was kept light, mostly due to Ben's presence but the little boy was lively and funny and had all sorts of questions for Jaina.

“Where is Jacen?” Ben asked after Jaina told him a story about how they'd been cornered by a snake at the Jedi academy and she and Anakin had been too scared to do anything. Jacen saved the day by simply taking it up and moving it along another path.

The air became tense. Ben had taken a liking to Jacen before he'd left for his solo journey and they'd been surprised that he had remembered him still. Jaina cleared her throat before speaking. “He's on a trip, remember? We don't know when he's coming back.”

Ben looked a little sad as he pushed around the vegetables on his plate. “I miss him.”

“We all do,” Luke said, patting his son on the head. “But he'll be back eventually.”

“I think Amelia misses him too,” Ben added. The adults at the table froze. It wasn't safe to let Ben know Amelia's true identity but the two had become fast friends, well as much as a four year old and an eight year old could be. Jaina figured that Ben could sense the familiar relationship that Amelia shared with the family, even if the child was afraid to properly touch the Force.

“Did Amelia tell you that?” Mara asked.

Ben nodded, spooning a mound of food into his mouth. “She said that when he comes back then everything will be okay again.”

Jaina sighed. They'd have to talk to Allana and tell her to be a little more careful. A few months ago there had been an attack at the Hapan Palace, the intruders had intended to murder the Chume'da, not believing that she had already been killed as Tenel-Ka had claimed. There were rumours among the court that the girl was still alive and kept under lock and key at the palace under their noses.

The Solos couldn't afford a whiff of suspicion about Amelia to reach the ears of Hapan court. Jaina finally said, “We all miss Jacen, Ben. Amelia just wants to meet her brother, that's all.”

It felt wrong to lie to the child like that and it even felt wrong to refer to Jacen as Allana's brother and not her father. Jaina didn't like all the secrecy and drama that was increasingly surrounding their family. Jacen needed to come home soon, and he and Tenel ka needed to sort themselves out so that Allana could achieve some sense of normalcy.

Ben continued to eat, not noticing the change in mood. “Okay. I think he should come back for my birthday. I want to play speeders with him like we used to.”

Luke again patted his son's head, this time ruffling the boy's hair until was messy. “I hope so too.”

-

Jaina managed to dodge her aunt's line of questioning long enough for her to leave later that night without having given anything away. She left their apartment only two blocks away from the Jedi Temple, and enjoyed the cool Coruscant air. It was much better than the chill of Bastion's winter. Jaina was happy that back here on Coruscant, winter was many months away.

The planet was busy as well, speeder lanes full of traffic on all levels, even at this hour of the night. Jaina enjoyed the street musicians who played enthusiastically, as well as the buzz of noise the permeated the air. It was good to be home.

Jaina found herself missing Jag. He was the only thing missing from this perfect stroll. She wanted to be holding his hand, leaning against him as they walked along the busy walkway. She had to settle for just yearning for him.

She entered the Solo apartment, happy that the lights were already out. Her parents were probably still awake but they always turned off the lights to get Allana to go to bed. Jaina toed off her boots and made her way towards the spare bedroom that she claimed whenever she stayed with her parents, which she realised was a lot.

If she weren't with her parents, maybe after a fight, she'd crash at the Skywalker residence and if the fight reached the extended family then Jaina would request quarters at the Temple. She had never thought to get an apartment. She was always either on a mission or had one of those three options at her disposal.

Maybe she should look for one, not that she had the funds to buy it. Being a Jedi didn't exactly pay and she hadn't any savings. She didn't even get paid for her time as a pilot in the New Republic's army and when she'd gone on her self-imposed exile she'd moved from planet to planet, doing whatever menial job she could to pay for a night in a motel whenever she got tired of sleeping on her ship.

Jaina changed into her night gown, glad to be back in the familiar room. She laid down on the bed which was far less comfortable than the ones in the Imperial Palace. Sleep didn't come, though. She wasn't being haunted by a bad memory or nightmares, she was just restless.

Then she felt a familiar bright presence behind her door. It slid open, revealing her niece. The girl came over to the bed, crawling in beside her. Jaina pretended to be asleep.

Allana giggled as she poked Jaina's cheek. “Jaya, I know you're awake.”

Jaina smiled, keeping her eyes closed. “No, I'm asleep.”

Allana continued to poke her, “Come on, come on, come on.”

Jaina finally sat up, looking at the vibrant young girl. “Come on where? Shouldn't you be in bed?”

The girl shook her head. “I should, but I'm scared.”

She frowned, leaning over to turn on the lamp. “What are you scared of?”

Allana burrowed herself under Jaina's arm. “I can feel it calling, it's so dark.”

“You feel something dark calling you?” Jaina wrapped her arms protectively around the child, “Like a monster?”

“No,” she muttered, “It's scary.”

Jaina sighed as she gently rubbed Allana's back. “Nothing is going to hurt you, Allana. Not while we're here to protect you.”

Allana nodded. “Can I stay with you?”

It wasn't ideal, Jaina wasn't sure if she could sleep with a frightened child next to her but she wanted to do anything to make the girl feel safer. “Okay. But you have to promise to start sleeping in your room.”

Allana smiled as she lay down, “Okay. I will.”

Jaina threw an arm over the girl who quickly fell asleep, feeling safe with her aunt next to her. Jaina sighed as sleep continued to evade her. There was something about Allana's fears that troubled her, Jaina couldn't put her finger on it. She didn't think the dark side could trouble her this young but Jaina decided not to rule against it. She herself knew the dark side's alluring call.

If Allana really was feeling it, then Jaina would let her sleep with her every night if that could stop it.

-

About a week later, Jaina was settling back into her usual Jedi duties. She had missed Jag, but the promise of his arrival in a few weeks kept her hopeful. The unification of the Empire and the Galactic Alliance was becoming a highly publicised event and Jaina couldn't go a day without seeing it on the holonews.

She tried not to pay it too much attention and it wasn't hard when the Jedi had other things to attend to. Luke had sent a pair of Jedi, a master and student, to investigate the darkness he'd been sensing in the Empire, and he and the council waited anxiously to receive their report.

In the meanwhile, tensions between the Chief of State and the Jedi increased. Natasi Daala had been appointed the Chief of State of the Alliance three years ago after the reconstruction of the galaxy had neared completion. It was decided that the formal Imperial's military expertise and experience would be needed to keep the Alliance's planets united and together, especially when conflicts with the Corellians were growing each day.

Daala was not pro-Jedi. She'd made that clear from the beginning but what the galaxy needed was peace, not conflict between the order and the government. Now that the galaxy was relatively at peace, it seemed Daala intended to pursue her anti-Jedi agenda, which meant she wanted the Jedi to be brought under heel.

Jaina stood in the grand hall along with the other Jedi present as they waited for the Council to announce exactly what executive order Daala had issued. Jaina leaned against one of the columns, her mind thinking of every possibility that Daala could try.

Then a familiar but unwanted presence sneaked up behind her. Jaina turned, her eyes hard. “What do you want?”

Kyp looked a little ashamed at having attempted sneaking up on her but Jaina knew, as she was sure he did, that if he had tried to approach her normally she'd have fled. “I just wanted to say hi.”

“Oh, great. Hi.” Jaina rolled her eyes. She didn't need to tolerate small talk with him even if he was Jedi master and a council member.

Kyp sighed. “Jaina, how long are you going to avoid me?”

“Hmm, I don't know. Forever, maybe?” Jaina wanted nothing more than to sock him in the eye. The thought made her smile. She hoped it looked as wicked as it felt.

“I already apologised. I don't understand what more you want me to do.” Kyp tried to reach out to her in the Force. Jaina rejected the brush; she'd never let Kyp touch her with the force- or anything else- ever again.

“That's your thing, isn't it? You say you're sorry and you get away with everything.” Jaina shook her head in disgust.

Kyp Durron was merely a teenager when he'd been under the influence of the ghost of Exar Kun who had used him to blow up Carida, an Imperial planet. The senate had wanted his head, but Luke Skywalker had convinced them to let him into his care and that he could rehabilitate him if he were trained in the ways of the light side of the Force.

To all who looked on from the outside, and even the inside, it had been successful. Kyp was an upstanding Jedi Master and a hero to many that he had saved over the years. To Jaina, he was nothing more than an arrogant man who got away with all his sins while the rest seemed to have to pay for them.

Kyp moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the dais where her uncle would soon make his announcement. “Jaina, I never meant to hurt you.”

'You did,” she bit back. She was growing tired of this conversation. “You did. And unlike everyone else, I will never forgive you.”

With that she turned and walked away. It didn't matter if she missed the announcement, she couldn't stand to allow him to speak to her as if he were actually sorry.

Her aunt caught her arm before she could leave. “Not staying for the announcement?”

Jaina pulled her arm out of Mara's strong grip. “Don't feel like it, sorry.”

Mara shook her head. “I think you'll want to stay for this one.”

Luke's voice sounded from where he stood on the dais and all the Jedi turned to listen. “I've gathered everyone to inform you of Daala's executive order that seeks to maintain relations with the Jedi. The council has already decided that every Jedi is to comply with what has been ordered until a solution can be found.”

Jaina frowned as she listened. “The Chief of State believes that we act above the law, and in order to prove her wrong we're not going to cause a fuss over the executive order. It states that every Jedi will be assigned an observer who must follow each Jedi, or Jedi pair, whenever they leave the Temple as well as be present for any random spot check that may occur.”

The complaints sounded throughout the hall and Luke raised his hand to silence the rowdy crowd. “It's not ideal, but we're already appealing to strike down the order. In the meantime, we need to cooperate. So we've suspended all missions apart from those that we've already informed the related individuals should continue.”

Jaina watched on in horror. This wasn't the worse thing in the world, but if this was where Daala planned to start, she wasn't sure what would come in the end.

The Jedi were under scrutiny, and while they had appeared heroes in war and conflicts, whenever the dust settled and there was peace, the public tended to reject the need for the Jedi.

She just hoped that this wouldn't mean the end of the Jedi.

-

Jaina found her mother. “Is this even legal?”

Leia shrugged, datapad in hand as she reviewed the order. “It's not _illegal_ if that's what you're asking. The Jedi do answer to the Chief of State.”

“So you mean I have to agree to having some loser follow me around until someone can talk some sense into her?”

Leia gave her a daughter a sad smile. “I'm afraid so.”

“Great,” Jaina leaned against the wall. The chatter of the room reaching an almost deafening level. “What about you? You're not officially a Jedi.”

“I plan to say that when they try to assign me an observer. They can't actually make me accept one when I'm not an official member of the order. I guess putting off my trials has finally proven to be a good thing.”

Jaina sighed. “Yeah, well, I have no excuses.”

“It won't last long, Jaina. We're already appealing to the High Court.” Leia said.

Jaina shook her head, “What's the point? If they strike it down she's going to try something else and it'll probably be worse.”

Leia opened her mouth to respond before her daughter furiously spun around to address the individual who approached. Jaina seethed as she saw Kyp Durron. Again.

“What part of don't speak to me do you not understand?” Her voice was raised and it drew the attention of a few beings nearby.

“Actually,” Kyp turned to face Leia, “I came to speak to you. We're having a council meeting and they requested your presence.”

Leia looked between the two of them carefully before nodding. “I'll be there.”

When Kyp sensed that neither woman was about to move, he nodded himself and left in the direction of the Masters' chambers. Leia immediately looked to her daughter. “What was that about?”

Jaina turned away, “Nothing.”

“That didn't look like nothing to me.”

“Yeah, well, it was.” With that, Jaina walked the other way, leaving her mother behind shocked and confused.

-

Jaina just needed some air. After her second confrontation with Kyp, she left the crowded hall and made her way to the steps outside. She sat down to the far left corner, her back against the stone wall next to the stairs.

She sat for awhile, as she tried to catch her breath. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep out the unwanted memories. Jaina didn't want to think about those things anymore.

“Jaina Solo?”

Jaina looked up and was staring into the face of her brother. She was staring into the face of Anakin Solo. Not the teenage boy who died on Myrkr, but an older version, about twenty years old.

“I'm Dab Hantaq. I'm your observer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina's mouth dropped open.

The Anakin doppelganger shifted uncomfortably, “Uh, Jedi Solo?”

Jaina tried to move backwards only to realise she was pressed against the wall. She couldn't believe what she was seeing- Anakin alive and well, and claiming to be her observer.

“Jedi Solo?” He said again but Jaina was too stunned to speak, to even think. She couldn't even remember how to breathe.

He was kneeling before her, “I understand my appearance may upset you but I can assure you that the pool was completely random.”

Jaina shook her head. Anytime she had tried to picture her brother's face she was bombarded with memories of his dead body. Now, she finally got see it as she always hoped she could. She wasn't happy.

“Random,” Jaina spat out. “There is no way in hell that this was random.”

“Don't you remember me?”

Jaina frowned in confusion. Of course she remembered her younger brother, not some look alike.

Dab continued, “Tarc? The senator Viqi Shesh kidnapped me because of my resemblance to Anakin Solo in one of her plots.”

“Right!” Jaina stood up. “Little Tarc, I remember.”

The young man laughed, extending his hand for her to shake. Jaina looked down at it as she said, “This isn't going to work. There's no way you can be my observer.”

“I don't think it's a choice.”

“You need to get out of here before my mother sees you. Or worse, my father.” Jaina ignored him as she began to push him down the stairs.

'Jedi, Solo, please. I can ask to be put back into the pool but for now we'll just have to endure.” Dab planted himself firmly in place and Jaina ceased her pushing.

“Fine. But stay away from my parents and stay out of my way.” Jaina walked in the direction of the civilian walkways. Dab followed.

“Getting in your way is sort of the job."

Jaina closed her eyes as she drew on the Force to calm her. This was going to be hell.

-

Seated in the comfortable chair suited for the Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, Natasi Daala leaned back as she sipped her caf. She'd been in this position for almost three years, having been elected to lead the New Republic due to her strong military leadership that the Senate hoped would help should a threat such as the Yuuzhan Vong ever returned.

She'd done a good job, she knew, of reconstructing Galactic Alliance planets. The galaxy was returning to its normal hustle and bustle that was disrupted by the invasion almost ten years ago. There was only so much she could do however, and as life naturally went crime sprung up and intergalactic conflicts sparked across the inner rim.

The Jedi were a useful ally in quelling disputes. Their power was unrivalled and it was only the discipline approach of peace that the Jedi were taught to maintain that kept them from becoming the galactic disaster that they had the potential to be. Oh, Daala knew that they would definitely one day be just that. All it would take was one rogue Jedi and there'd be another Darth Vader on her hands.

For all they claimed, the sith were only the other side of the proverbial Jedi coin. The order was like a stock for potential sith to pop up and cause discord in the galaxy. That's why she needed to bring them in line, they needed to be at the government's disposal, not a bunch of over-powered freelancers.

It was easier said than done. She could tout Kyp Durron's slap on the wrist for Carida's destruction all she wanted, but it wouldn't overrule the fact that it was ultimately the Senate's decision not to prosecute the then young Durron. Other than that, Daala didn't have much to justify her recent executive order against the Jedi. Not when Jedi like Jacen Solo were seen as the heroes of the war.

Her faithful and ridiculously honest personal assistant, Wyn Dorvan, had already warned her that the High Court was likely to strike it down. While the public was sceptical of the mystical Force that the Jedi seemed to follow, there wasn't anything more than her hunch that kept her insistent on bringing the Jedi in line.

“Wyn,” Daala finally said. Her assistant, seated across from her looked up.

“Yes, ma'am?”

“Has Admiral Fel sent word about his arrival on Coruscant?” She was used to referring to the Head of State as Admiral, after all they had both served the Empire in that capacity. It was one of the reasons she had respected him so much.

Wyn nodded. “He and his delegation are set to arrive in two standard weeks.”

Daala smiled to herself. With the aid of the Empire, bringing the Jedi into line would prove much easier. Jagged Fel was a practical man, he could read a dangerous situation when he saw one-and also had an impressive record of getting himself and others out of it. All she needed to do was convince him of the threat the Jedi posed to the galaxy.

With his support, and with the Empire she once loved and served unified with the Galactic Alliance, she could convince the Senate to make decisions that kept the Galaxy safe.

“The Jedi have also appealed against your executive order, but so far there have been no significant issues of defiance on their part,” Wyn added.

She sighed. “Of course they have.”

She had hoped that the order, or even just the members themselves would act rashly in response to her executive order. It would have gone a long way in proving her point.

With her head held high, Daala stood from her chair. “We'll abide by the court's decisions, as good citizens should. Hopefully, the Jedi plan to do the same. No matter what comes their way.”

-

“I really don't mean to be a bother,” Dab was saying, holding on to his holocamera as he tinkered with it, not knowing the problem was that Jaina had short circuited it with a wave of her hand.

Jaina rolled her eyes. “And yet, here you are.”

She'd learned that Dab was a reporter, holojournalist, and something else that she couldn't remember from his never ending ramblings. Jaina had actually become used to his looks, she didn't really think of him as Anakin when she saw him. Maybe just an over eager irritant who followed her whenever she went out of the temple and woke her up in the middle of the night for a random spot check.

He wasn't all too bad sans the invasion of privacy. She supposed she could have gotten worse, which is what she was told when she'd asked for his removal as her observer. She envied her mother who managed to avoid being assigned one since she wasn't officially a Jedi.

They were on a stroll in the park, and as romantic as it sounded Jaina only chose to do so when she'd heard that her parents were visiting the Temple for a meeting with the masters. She wanted to keep them from seeing Dab, fearing how they'd react at the sight of him. They had cared for him back then when he'd been used in a plot to kidnap an infant Ben Skywalker by the senator and Yuuzhan Vong spy, Viqi Shesh. Dab, known to them as Tarc, was an orphan and had nowhere else to go. The Solos had taken responsibility for him after the senator's plot was exposed, but it had pained them to have a constant reminder of what they'd recently lost.

Dab had been adopted due to Leia's connections and that was the last that Jaina had ever heard of him. Until he showed up as her observer, hell bent on frustrating her with his insistence on trying to video and interview her.

“So why the park?” Dab asked, giving up on fixing the cam. Jaina felt a little guilty and vowed to fix it for him later.

“What? Am I not allowed to walk through the park?” Jaina kept a fast pace that he found it hard to match her. Good.

“No, you are. I was just wondering.”

“Maybe I just wanted to annoy you.” Jaina shrugged. He didn't seem to like when she went on runs through the city since that meant he'd have to run with her.

“Yeah, well, I'm not easily annoyed.” Dab finally caught up with her. “Besides, I hear that we won't have to be around each other for much longer.”

Jaina smiled, “Wonderful. Although I'm sure Daala will drag it out as long as she can. Probably to provoke someone like me to kill their observer. Then there'll be a scandal on our hands.”

Dab paled. “Why do you joke about killing me so easily?”

“I don't know. I forget that some people don't.” Truthfully, Jaina couldn't even think of raising her lightsaber against him. He looked too much like her fallen brother and she could never stomach the thought of cutting him down, no matter how annoying he was.

“Right, because joking about killing people is totally normal.” Dab didn't sound as scared as he did before.

Jaina shrugged. “Yeah, well. It's a learned behaviour.”

“A weird one.”

She tuned him out again as she wondered how long her parents would spend in the Temple. Hopefully not too long since she wanted to get some peace and quiet. Jaina thought of an idea.

“I'm gonna go for an actual run.”

Dab's face fell, “You know there is no way I can keep up with you on an actual run.”

Jaina pretended to think it over. “Hey, how about you wait for me here while I get a couple of miles in.”

“You're not trying to ditch me, are you?” Dab looked at her suspiciously.

Jaina feigned innocence. “Of course not! I'll be back in ten minutes, tops.”

Before Dab could answer she took off in a run, leaving the observer behind as she made her way deeper into the forests surrounding the park. There wasn't a lot of vegetation on Courscant but the parks were always the best place to go if nature was what you were looking for.

Jaina stopped to catch her breath once she was sure there were at least five miles between them. She moved to the vendor near the low level speeder lane, flipping a credcoin his way in exchange for a bottle of water.

As she removed the cap and brought the bottle to her lips, Jaina felt a pair of eyes watching. The presence...was familiar? Jaina slowly lowered the bottle as she expanded her awareness to the nearby bushes. Whoever it was seemed to have realised that she'd caught onto them as they suddenly vanished from her awareness. So they were a force user.

She circled the area, trying not to look too suspicious as she searched for those pair of eyes. At least her danger sense wasn't going off. Jaina was about to give up her search when suddenly the air behind her felt warm-

Jaina leapt back, turning to face her assailant. Her hand moved to unclip her lightsaber from her belt as her eyes surveyed the situation. An assailant, maybe not, but there was a hand outstretched where her head was just a second ago. It was a woman, a few inches taller than Jaina and with medium length blond hair. She was beautiful but her most prominent feature was the set of marks on her forehead that had been placed there by the Yuuzhan Vong.

“Tahiri?” Jaina gasped as she recognized the girl.

Tahiri gave her a weak smiled, lowering her hand as she spoke, “Hi, Jaina. I guess it's been a while.”

Jaina hadn't seen the younger Jedi since the war had ended and she'd decided to help the Yuuzhan Vong to adjust to the living world of Zonama Sekot. Tahiri had been captured and shaped into one of them and had been fluent in their language and customs due to her experience. Jaina recalled her battle with the personality of Riina that had almost taken over Tahiri's mind halfway through the war.

“It has.” Jaina nodded. Tahiri had also been deeply involved with Anakin and she knew that Tahiri held a lot of regret and sorrow over his death.

“Who was that guy?” Tahiri asked, her eyes accusing as they bore into Jaina.

“My observer. It's not like I'd willingly hang out with someone who looks like my dead baby brother.” Jaina glared back at her. She had sympathy for Tahiri's pain, she really did, but she had to remind the younger woman that Anakin was her brother. If anyone could understand the pain of his death it was her.

Tahiri shook her head. “I haven't been involved with the order in some time. But I know that if I ever returned they'd give me him as an observer.”

Jaina moved closer, clipping her lightsaber back onto her belt. “Are you still based on Zonama Sekot?”

“No, I've been...around I guess. It's not good for a Jedi to go years without reporting back to the council.” Tahiri didn't look remorseful about it.

Jaina daringly placed her hand on Tahiri's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze when she didn't resist. “Come back to the order, Tahiri. Or at least come stay with us.”

The Solos had always been a second family to Tahiri, especially because of her relationship with Anakin. Tahiri shrugged Jaina's hand off. “I've been on Coruscant for only a few hours. I come to see you and the first thing I see is _him_ around you.”

“He won't be around forever. This whole observer phase will pass, I promise you that.” Jaina pleaded with her.

“I'll think about it, I guess.” Tahiri turned away as if to leave. Jaina took a few long steps to land in front of the other woman.

“Are you just going to leave?” She demanded.

“Yes. Are you going to report me to the council?” Tahiri raised a brow.

Jaina knew it was he duty to report the whereabouts of a Jedi who'd cut off contact with the world, much like she did after the war, but it was because of her understanding of Tahiri's situation why she knew could never do that.

“No. Just sort yourself out, Tahiri.”

Tahiri looked around, her eyes intent on finding something Jaina didn't know. Finally she turned to face her with a forced smile. “Right. Goodbye, Jaina.”

Jaina watched the woman go, not sure what to do next. There was something of about the girl, and Jaina knew what she was sensing from her wasn't just grief. Tahiri had to have been up to something over the past few years and Jaina had a feeling it wasn't all too good. It was probably best to report her arrival on Coruscant to the Council.

She decided against it in the name of honouring her past friendship with the girl. Whatever it was she was up to, Jaina knew it would come to light soon enough.

-

Han took a sip from the glass before facing his long time friend. “Lando, you always have the best supply of brandy.”

They were in Lando's recently purchased apartment on Coruscant and of course the two had decided to christen the place with a bottle of brandy. Han had about an hour before Allana would become anxious and call him constantly until he got home. The girl was fine with her grandmother, of course, but she was a bit attached to him and hated to be separated for long periods of time.

Lando laughed as he sat beside his friend on the luxurious couch in the middle of the room. “I won't tell my secret as to how I do it, but if you ever need a bottle of something rare then you know who to call.”

“So, have you heard anything?” Han asked with a sigh. He'd asked Lando to use his contacts to see if he could find anything about Jacen's whereabouts.

Lando shook his head. “Nothing. There's been no reports about any unidentified Jedi human male. Your boy's probably not using his powers when he's in public.”

Han nodded. “He probably isn't. It's just that we haven't heard from him in almost five years. Something isn't right, I'm telling you Lando.”

He didn't bother telling Lando about Allana's identity. He trusted Lando but that kind of secret was one that they needed to guard against even their most trusted friends.

Lando shrugged, taking a long sip from his own glass. “He's just acting out. Jaina says he's alive, right?”

“Yeah. She said she'd know if he died.” Han didn't even like saying the words, not after he already lost one son.

“Then, he'll be back once he finds whatever he's looking for.”

His comlink began beeping as he replied. “That's what we're all hoping for.”

Han stood, fishing through his pocket to silence the device. He brought it to his lips as he answered, “Solo.”

His granddaughter's voice sounded, “Daddy, come home!”

She didn't sound agitated or upset, merely excited and that eased the worry that began to well up in him. Han grinned at Lando, mouthing the child's fake name to which Lando gave an understanding nod.

“I haven't been out that long, sweetheart. Besides, isn't your mother keeping you company?”

Allana's sigh was long and exasperated, “She just wants to study _all_ the time.”

Han laughed, “That's Leia for you. I thought you loved studying though?”

“I like animals,” Allana's slight lisp sounded through the comlink and Han smiled, finding it cute. “But I have to study other things too and they're not fun.”

She was very articulate for her age and Han chalked it up to her upbringing as a princess on Hapes and now being raised by another princess didn't help. Neither did being the daughter of Jacen Solo.

“I see what you mean. How about I finish chatting with your Uncle Lando and then I'll hurry back home?”

Han imagined her nodding excitedly before remembering that she needed to speak. “Okay, great! Bye.”

Han smiled as he put his comlink away and moved to sit across from Lando once again. “So are you staying on Coruscant permanently? Or is Tendra keeping you locked up on some new planet I've never heard of?”

Lando shook his head as he laughed. “We have too many business prospects outside of Coruscant to permanently settle here. But we do like to see our friends sometimes, you know.”

“Yeah, right.” Han scoffed.

“I did hear something interesting though,” Lando started carefully.

Han raised a brow, “Something interesting?”

“About the Hapan Queen. Remember that her daughter died in an assassination attempt?”

Han schooled his face into a serious expression, hoping he didn't give away too much. “What about her?”

Lando shrugged. “There are whispers about the attempt in question. About who was really behind it.”

“Whispers? Is that all you got?”

“Hey, you know whispers can be useful. Anyway, they're saying the Imperials were behind it.”

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his anger from flaring up too much. At the time, they didn't have a clue who had designed the nanovirus which was released on the Hapan battleship _The Dragonqueen_ which had claimed the lives of many Hapan nobles and allegedly Allana Djo. Tenel'ka had been able to save herself and her daughter from the poison but it was then that she decided that Allana would be safer away from her than closer to her.

At the time, there was no war at hand, no conflict between the Hapans and another system so it was assumed that the attack was a result of typical Hapan scheming and betrayal. Now though, evidence could have been found to link the Imperials to the attack.

“The Empire and Hapes have never had good relations, but do you really think they'd try to murder the Queen and her child?” His mind kept going to the deal that his wife had secured between the Empire and the Jedi. A conflict between Hapes and the Empire would be disastrous when Tenel-ka was herself a Jedi.

“The virus was designed to specifically target the Hapan Royal Family. No one else was harmed. That kind of advanced bio-engineering is hard to find just anywhere in the Galaxy. But not as hard to find in the Empire.” Lando poured himself another glass.

Han sighed, “I assume the Hapans have found something to link this to the Empire. Am I right?”

Lando nodded. “There are rumours that they've located the laboratory that originally developed that type of biological weapon and apparently its deep in Imperial space. Then of course something of that nature is so expensive that it must have been funded by someone high up. So people suspect the Imperials' hand in the assassination of the girl.”

Han leaned back onto the plush cushions on the sofa before he took a long sip from his glass, frowning when it emptied. “That is some whisper you heard.”

Lando laughed softly at Han's attempt to lighten the mood. “You know me. I didn't stop at just the whisper.”

“Do you think the Hapans and the Imperials will go to war over this?” Han shook his head in disgust. The idea of another war breaking out worried him to no end. The galaxy had lost so much in the last one, he had lost so much.

“That, I don't know. But I don't expect them to be friendly for a very, _very_ long time.”

-

“Are you sure?” Leia gasped.

Han had hurried home as he promised he would and after indulging Allana in a few games, he'd put the girl to bed before revealing what he learned to Leia. Han shrugged. “I don't have anything solid. But if Lando looked into it and that's what he found then I'm inclined to believe it.”

Leia sat on the bed as she tried to process the information. “Han, I just spent a few weeks in the Empire and you're telling me they were responsible for trying to kill Allana.”

Han wrapped his arm around her as he took a seat beside her. “The chance of it being high up in the government is very likely but it could still be just some rich bastard not affiliated with the moffs. Or it could be just a single moff.”

She shook her head. “We're not that lucky, sadly. Then our daughter is-”

Leia caught herself before she gave away more than Jaina was ready to share. She knew Han caught it though as he frowned, “Allana will be fine. They think they succeeded in killing her so she's much safer than her mother is.”

Leia sighed in relief, not at his comforting words but because he thought that she was referring to Allana, not Jaina. “You're right. But this complicates a lot of things. Provided that the Hapans find sufficient evidence to blame the Empire, this could mean war.”

He nodded. “It could, but hopefully Tenel'ka can keep things together and handle this without all out war.”

“And that Head of State Fel can make up for it,” Leia added.

Han scoffed. “He's an Imperial and a Fel. War is what they know best no matter what kind of front they're putting up now.”

Leia turned to face him, one hand positioned firmly on Han's chest. “He's not that bad, Han. I doubt he'd want to start a war over this. Pellaeon was still in charge when the attack happened.”

“You don't think the Hapans are the ones who killed him, do you? It happened only a few months after.” Han asked.

“Maybe. Or maybe not. Tenel'ka told us at the time that she didn't know who was responsible for the attack on her.”

“Or she could have lied. It's best not to reveal your plots to kill world leaders,” Han pointed out.

Leia had to at least consider it. “I guess it's a possibility. But that being said, the current head of the Empire wouldn't have had anything to do with it.”

“If my memory serves me correctly, Fel was close to Pellaeon. And if he took over after his death then he'd have inherited all his problems. Like if he had assassinated the Hapan Princess.”

“You're right about that. He's definitely inherited the issue. But for now it's best not assume these things.” Leia patted his chest as he continued, “Besides, you just feel that way because he's a Fel.”

Han rolled his eyes, “Well, duh. Soontir Fel was no good back in the day. Why would I assume anything different about his son?”

Leia smiled. “I think you'll find out soon enough.”

As she moved to get under the covers, Han frowned as he pondered her words. “Hey...what does that mean?”

“Oh nothing, honey. Let's go to bed.”

Han didn't question her any further.

-

Luke wiped the sweat from his forehead as he reviewed the case sent to him by the Jedi's attorney, Nawara Ven. After all these years, he still wasn't used to all the administrative work that came with being the leader of the Jedi. He was grateful for the presence of the Council which took a lot of the burdens off his shoulders. Still, he had to handle the observer issue quickly before the younger Jedi knights became frustrated and disillusioned.

He wasn't sure what Daala's goal was; she had told him in meetings that she had no wish to dissolve the order- nor did she have the right, but her actions spoke for themselves. Luke knew that having the High Court strike down the executive order wouldn't dissuade her from trying something harsher.

They had to play it safely, which was why he had recalled most of the Jedi off planet save for those at the Jedi Academy on Ossus. He wasn't sure what direction to take the order. As servants of the Force they sought to maintain peace and reduce tragedies in the galaxy such as fighting against slavery or other beings’ rights abuses. But he questioned whether it was right for them to be chained to the government, at their disposal should they need them.

Luke leaned back in the chair, hearing the cracks from his back as he did. He was getting old, he knew that. There would be a time when he'd be too old to run the order. He had no doubt that the Jedi he'd trained were capable of managing himself but he had never thought much of a successor. Ben was much too young and afraid of the Force for Luke to even think of entrusting the boy with the responsibility.

He had always hoped that Jacen would one day be ready to accept the task. As his apprentices, Jacen and Anakin had shown a lot of wisdom and promise although they often argued about the right way to go about things. They always seemed to find their way back to the same conclusion. Anakin had died- Luke swallowed the guilt that came with remembering that he sent him on that mission- and Jacen had left claiming he needed time to find out what the Force meant to him. Luke didn't think it would take as long as it had, but things were heating up all over the galaxy and he feared what would come about in the years to come.

He sure could use some of Jacen's wisdom now.

The door slid open and Luke looked up to see Mara entering, a harsh frown plastered on her face. “You weren't home for dinner.”

Luke sighed. He'd been at the Temple much more than he'd been at home in the past few days. “I didn't notice the time, sorry. Was Ben upset?”

Mara shook her head as she sat on the edge of his desk. “He asked for you but didn't think much of it. The nanny-droid is looking after him since I decided to come get you yourself. You know, since you haven't been answering your comm.”

Luke blushed slightly, “Sorry. I was just so caught up in this issue with Daala.”

Mara smiled. “I know. I'm on the council, remember?”

“Right. I don't want this to get any worse.” Luke sighed.

Mara reached out a hand to cup Luke's cheek, bringing his eyes to hers. “That may happen...or it won't. We'll get through this together. This is the first time we've been able to live like a real family. I don't intend on losing that. Or the Order that we've both worked hard to build.”

He smiled as he saw the warmth in her eyes, the love in her tone. He was so ridiculously in love with Mara Jade and even after marrying and having a child with her, he was still amazed at how magical it felt whenever their eyes met.

“Yeah, you're right. I should be more optimistic.”

Mara kissed him softly. “Then let's go home.”

-

Jaina rolled over with a groan. She stretched out her arm to the night stand beside the small bed in her quarters at the Jedi Temple. She'd been staying there in the two weeks since she'd been assigned a government observer as a way of keeping her parents from seeing him. While she couldn't avoid him being seen by her aunt and uncle or prevent them from running into him, Jaina was successful in keeping him away from her parents.

Jaina grabbed the beeping comlink, growling as she answered, “Listen, you little slime beetle, you already checked up on me an hour ago now I'd like to get some peace you krifing-”

“Uh, that's a nice way of saying hello.” Jaina froze as she recognised the speaker, her frown quickly becoming a smile.

“Jag!” Jaina exclaimed, sitting up in the bed and allowing the covers to pool around her waist, “I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon.”

Jag laughed softly. “Well, our last transmission ended a bit too quickly for my liking. Is this normally how you answer the comm?”

Jaina's cheeks reddened as she recalled what she'd just said, “When someone calls me at this hour? Most of the time.”

“I apologise then,” Jag said.

“No worries. To be honest, I thought it was my observer calling me to let him in for another random spot check,” Jaina admitted.

“Ah, that explains everything. I thought you said the order would be revoked soon?”

Jaina sighed, “It will. Uncle Luke says that the observers should be gone in the next few weeks.”

“I don't doubt that they will. Daala doesn't have much to back her up on this no matter how much she thinks this is the right thing to do.”

She rolled off the bed onto the floor when she began to pace, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. She had a thought. “Did the Empire invent some new long range comlinks?”

They had communicated through holo-transmissions in the time since she'd left and those were generally not secure enough for a Head of State to use frequently.

“I was wondering when you'd notice.” Jag sounded amused.

“So that's 'yes, we've invented long ranged comlinks'?” Jaina teased.

Jag laughed, “No, ma'am we have not.”

“Then...” she trailed off as she realised what he was saying, “You're on Coruscant!”

“We are currently in orbit. The official arrival is technically in the next two days but for security reasons we've arrived a bit earlier.”

Jaina reached out into the Force and felt his presence, strong and bright and exactly where he said he was. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Ashik would not be happy if I were giving my movements away over transmissions. You know he thinks he's my parent.”

She couldn't even pretend to be upset. “I'm just so happy you're here. I've missed you.”

“I've missed you as well,” he said simply and Jaina wished she could see the small smile she knew adorned his face.

“Hey, will the Jedi be invited to this welcoming ceremony for _your excellency_?”

“I'd assume so. Why?”

“Then, I think I'll see you in two days.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaina shifted in her seat, ensuring her clothes didn't wrinkle as she did. She was seated between two senators, one a bothan representing Bothawui and the other a human who represented Borleias, on the short journey on a shuttle from Coruscant to board the Gilad Pellaeon.

It wasn't as difficult as she thought to get the Council's permission to act as the Jedi's representative at the opening ceremony for the unification talks between the Galactic Alliance and the Empire. In fact, they had informed her that they intended to send her. It was even better that she'd get to ditch the observer for the duration of the event.

Even better than that, she'd get to see Jag again.

The passengers of the shuttle, other Alliance dignitaries and diplomats who came to represent their faction, watched the display of lights carried out by the Imperial through the viewport in front of them in amazement. They clapped as the ships before them left a trail of coloured light which spelled out the words Welcome to the Gilad Pellaeon.

Jaina laughed out loud. It was cute and kind of cheesy which made her think that Jag had something to do with the choice in wording.

The bothan noticed her laughing and turned to face her. “Do you think it would be more appropriate to say Welcome to the Empire since this is a unification negotiation?”

Jaina shook her head as she quieted herself down. “No, I doubt the people of Coruscant would appreciate a message like that. It'd be too reminiscent of the old Empire.”

“Ah,” the bothan nodded in agreement. “Our own Chief of State served that very empire until most recently. They don't seem to be too scared of her.”

“Their mistake then,” Jaina shrugged. She was sure the bothan understood what she meant.

As they boarded the star destroyer, they were greeted by a formation of Imperial dignitaries, Jag Fel at the centre. Jaina almost laughed at how reminiscent it was of her first meeting with him.

She tuned out the long introductions and waited for the final shuttle to arrive, the one which would have Daala on it. Jaina had never personally met the woman but she wasn't looking forward to the possibility of having to make small talk with the person responsible for having her followed by a ghost of her brother, even if she was acting as a responsible representative.

The shuttle came, and first after a retinue of security officers, Natasi Daala emerged, adorned by her usual white admiral's uniform. Jaina noted that she chose to wear the old Imperial uniform sans the Imperial insignia. Maybe it was a symbol of goodwill.

Jaina had a bad feeling about the unification talks. Something felt off, and it could be her inherited scepticism of the Empire and Daala both, but it wasn't her place to question it. Not when the Jedi had much more important issues at hand.

Besides, she didn't think it would be appropriate at this point to ask Jag his reasons for wanting to ally with the Alliance. Surely a good amount of the moffs opposed it and it must have taken a lot of effort to get them to agree to it. She knew Imperial pride run deep and they'd suffered many defeats at the hands of the New Republic.

Or maybe the war had scared a lot of people into seeking peace- and maintaining it. Jag himself fought in the war, and he and others probably thought it best to prevent any kind of conflict that could lead to war and that first began with extending goodwill and friendship to even your greatest enemies.

Perhaps that was the real reason Jag had agreed to a treaty with the Jedi.

A hand fell on her shoulder and Jaina looked up to see her aunt smiling down at her. “You're awfully thoughtful today.”

“I didn't know you and Uncle Luke were attending.” Jaina said the first thing that came to mind.

Mara shook her head. “Luke's staying on planet. I came in his place, really.”

Jaina crossed her arms over her chest. “What's the point in having a Jedi representative if he's just going to send you to represent him.”

Mara gave her an exasperated look, “Jeez, you can be so insecure at times. It's just an opening ceremony and it isn't weird having two people represent.”

Jaina frowned. “I am not insecure.”

The older woman shook her head as she linked her arm through Jaina's, “Come on, my young apprentice. We have a long evening to fake pleasantries and ballroom dancing ahead.”

-

“This is hardly our first meeting. There's no need for you to be so formal,” Daala said, glass of champagne in hand.

Jag glanced over to the dance floor, at this point full of pairs who probably only danced with each other as a show of courtesy to gain some favour or deal. He had opted out of taking part, he wasn't really in the mood to be hassled by some Alliance dignitary who wanted something from the Empire. He was only here to unify the two largest governments of the galaxy.

Jag turned back to face her. “I suppose it's the military upbringing that's hard to get rid of.”

“Believe me, I know,” Daala nodded. “I hate all the show we have to put up.”

“It's an unfortunate but necessary part of diplomacy.” Jag agreed. His eyes naturally found their way to the Jedi knight, dressed in her usual brown robes and engaged in conversation with her aunt and two senators. The corner of his mouth curled up in a small smile as he saw her posture stiffen as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at whatever the senator just said.

“Something funny?” Daala asked. They were stood on the main dais, two grand chairs behind them as they looked down at the festivities taking place below. As the two heads of the factions they would be in meetings constantly and while they would have a variety of advisers acting on their behalf, every decision would ultimately be theirs to make.

Jag pointed towards the general area of the two Jedi. “Maybe. I see you invited the Jedi.”

“They are still an important part of my government. Why is that funny? Do you worry for your new allies?”

Jag took a sip from his own glass of champagne before answering, “My new allies, yes. Worried, no.”

“So you understand my methods then?” Daala was hard for him to get a read on but if there was anything he was certain of it was her determination and resolve.

“I understand your reasons. Your methods not so much.” Jag kept his reply simple. He wasn't sure if this was something that needed to be discussed right away.

Daala seemed eager to discuss it however. “I've already tried to consult with Master Skywalker to make the necessary changes. He forced my hand.”

Jag turned to face her. “Perhaps he did, but that won't make the public or the senate approve of what you did. There's no legal basis for having every Jedi followed by these observers. They'll just see it as paranoia.”  
  
“Ah,” her gaze met his, “And how do you see it?”

Jag chose his words carefully. “I see a leader desperate to bring order to a system full of chaos. The Galactic Alliance is quite large. It's hard to maintain order in so many systems.”

“Yes, I'll have to share the joys of that with you one day.” Daala said bitterly. “Anyway. The observer issue will be solved in the next couple of days. Maybe Master Skywalker will be more open to our own negotiations.”

Jag sighed, “Or the Jedi will have even less trust in you.”

“A possible outcome, yes. But I intend to have this issue resolved as soon as possible. With your arrival, I will have much more important things to deal with.”

His eyes drifted back over to Jaina and this time she was looking directly at him, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

“Excuse me,” Jag said to Daala as he stepped off the dais and weaved his way through the crowd of people until he was in front of the two Jedi. He smiled politely, extending a hand towards the Jedi Master. “Master Jade, or is it Master Skywalker?”

Mara smiled at him, shaking his hand. “Either is fine.”

Jag faced Jaina and it took a lot to keep his expression neutral. The two senators that they were speaking to had gone before he approached so Jag didn't have to interfere with the conversation. He held out the palm of his hand, “Would you care to dance with me, Jedi Solo.”

Jaina's eye's widened and her cheeks flushed. Jag saw her aunt's eyebrows raise at his suggestion. Jaina pulled herself together before the silence became awkward. She placed her hand in his. “Of course. I'd love to.”

Jag nodded towards Mara, noting her amused expression as he led Jaina onto the dance floor. One hand naturally fell to the Jedi's waist as he began to step to the music. Jaina looked around nervously as she followed.

“Should we be doing this?” Jaina was saying. Jag was a bit busy enjoying the sight of her, she was dressed as she usually was but her hair was done in an elaborate braided style that allowed her long hair to flow lightly against her back. She was as beautiful as he remembered.

Jag cleared his throat. “What? We can't dance together.”

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as Jaina allowed herself the eye roll that she clearly loved to give him. “I mean that people are very much watching us.”

Jag finally noticed that the dance floor wasn't as full as before and that most eyes were focused on them. Jag continued the dance regardless, spinning Jaina along with the music. He was surprised that she'd be a skilled dancer but he had to remember that she'd grown up attending these kind of events with her mother.

“We are in public.” Jag pulled her close as the song took on a slower pace. Jaina's cheeks reddened even more. He enjoyed seeing them that colour.

“I thought you hated public displays of affection,” Jaina commented, not as nonchalant as she thought.

“I'm not fond of them, you're right. But this is just dancing. It's not my fault people are interested.”

Jaina shook her head. “If you had the Force you'd be able to feel the curiosity in the room. Especially my aunt's.”

Jag moved to dip her as the song ended. “Good thing I don't have the Force.”

The crowd erupted in applause before Jaina could reply, and Jag was surprised that they'd react so outwardly to their dance. It was probably that impressive. He brought Jaina to stand upright again, stepping back with a small smile as he bowed before her.

Jaina awkwardly curtsied, and a round of chuckles at her gesture sounded throughout the room. Jag gave her one last glance before moving back towards the dais. He saw Jaina shuffle over to a waiter who offered her a glass of champagne and in a second she was chugging down the entire glass.

He was met with Daala's questioning eyes as he returned to his previous spot. “That was interesting.”

Jag tried to shrug it off, “I didn't think it would be.”

“It'll probably make the press tomorrow morning.” Daala smiled at him.

He nodded. “I'm aware that the press loves to report on frivolous matters.”

“Oh, don't be so rigid. Admit you had a good dance with the Jedi,” Daala moved to take her seat. Jag followed suit, and with a sigh he nodded.

“Fine. I had a good dance with the Jedi.”

Daala's face became serious. “Excellent. I'll hope we can both be in good relations with them by the end of the negotiation.”

“And if we're not?” Jag asked.

“Then I'd hope you'd remember whose friendship is worth maintaining more.”

-  
“Get talking, apprentice of mine.” Mara had on the smuggest grin Jaina thought she'd ever seen on the woman.

Jaina swayed, grabbing another glass from the waiter who flashed past. “Hmm?”

Mara took the glass from her hands before she could drink. “What was that dance about?”

“With the Head of State? What about it?” Jaina didn't need the Force to know the Jedi master was unconvinced.

“Is that why you've been so relaxed since coming back from the Empire? You like him.” Mara playfully slapped her shoulder.

Jaina batted away her hand. “Shh! Don't say that too loudly.”

Mara looked around, “Why not? I'm right, aren't I?”

“Not now, Aunt Mara,” Jaina sighed, relieved that no one was close enough to hear their conversation.

“We both know that if you don't talk now you'll suffer some sort of short term memory loss later that will conveniently keep you from remembering tonight,” Mara scolded her.

Jaina shrugged, “Fine, I like him. Are you happy?”

The grin on her master's face somehow out-smugged the one from before. “Well, does he like you back?”

“Ugh, is this high school?” Jaina turned to look at the dance floor which was filling up again.

“It must be. You used to blush like crazy whenever anyone brought up the topic of dating. You're doing the same now.”

Jaina's hands moved to hold her cheeks, feeling the heat in them. “I am?”

Mara nodded, one of her hands moving to pat the girl's back. “Yes. It's very cute.”

“I'm not a kid,” Jaina said as moved her hands from her face.

“Yeah, yeah. So does he like you back?” Mara asked, the grin a permanent feature.

Jaina sighed. “I'd hope so.”

“Wait,” Mara looked up at the dais where Jag was seated, engaged in conversation with the Chief of State, “Are you two seeing each other?”

Jaina knew it was coming and she had planned to tell them eventually. She just didn't plan on it being on this night and she still had yet to come up with the right words. It seemed she wouldn't have to if everyone was going to figure them out with just a look.

“It's fairly new. We don't even know what it is yet,” Jaina admitted.

Mara raised a brow and the grin finally disappeared. “I see. As a member of the Jedi council I can't say I'm pleased to hear that.”

Jaina shrugged. “Yeah, I look like a slut, whatever. I got the lecture from Mom already.”

“I doubt your mother used that word,” Mara chided her. “But it's not even that. We didn't send you out there to, uh, network.”

“Oh, save me the judgement.” Jaina said, a bit too irritated. “I didn't jump into bed with him when the negotiation got hard. I genuinely care about him.”

“It's not judgement, in fact I have no right to judge. I once served the Emperor remember?” Mara put her arm around Jaina's as she led her out of the grand ball room on the star destroyer. “I was going to say that as your aunt and mentor I'm happy that you've found someone who can make you blush like that.”

Jaina smiled. “Really?”

“Yes. And while I'm not crazy about the whole Imperial thing, I trust your judgement. If you say he's a good guy, then I believe you.”

Jaina pulled her aunt into a hug, sighing softly as they embraced. “Thank you. It makes me so happy to hear that.”

Mara stepped back from the hug. “Of course. Now, I hope I don't have to lecture you about being safe-”

“Haha,” Jaina laughed nervously. “No thank you.”

Mara opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by a tall chiss. Jaina raised her brow as Ashik stood before them and spoke, “Jedi Solo. Master Skywalker.”

“Ashik,” Jaina answered for them both, “What brings you out here?”

Ashik looked between them as if contemplating if he should leave. “I have a message for you.”

Jaina's brows furrowed in confusion before she realised what he meant. “Oh, right right. I'll be right there.”

The chiss nodded politely to them both before moving aside but not leaving the hallway completely. Mara turned to face her. “He sends his assistant to give you messages?”

Jaina looked over her shoulder to see the Chiss still waiting. “This would be a first, I guess. Is that a bad thing?”

Mara shrugged. “I suppose he doesn't want to approach you again. How long do you two plan to keep this a secret?”

“I don't know. I wouldn't call it a secret either. We're just...not saying anything about it at the moment.”

“I can't wait 'till Han finds out,” Mara laughed as she made her way back into the ballroom.

Jaina shook her head as she moved over to Ashik. “Okay, I can take the message now.”

Ashik nodded. “He wants to invite you to stay on the Pellaeon. The festivities are wrapping up soon and the shuttles will soon be boarding.”

She nodded slowly. “Alright, I'll stay. I have to ask you something though.”

Ashik remained perfectly still and Jaina took that as a cue to continue, “Jag must really trust you if he'd send you to deliver a message like this.”

The chiss didn't react, not in any way Jaina could tell. “The Head of State and I trust each other explicitly, yes. In his own words, if he came out here to ask you himself I'd have followed him-”

“Because it's a security risk with so many foreign dignitaries on board?” Jaina finished for him with an amused smile.

Ashik simply nodded. “Yes.”

She laughed softly. “Right, well, I'm glad he has you to look out for him.”

“That he does. If you'd follow me.” Ashik gestured down the hall away from the ballroom. He probably wanted to be as discrete as possible.

Jaina started in that direction without complaint. If it meant she'd get to see Jag in private, she'd definitely ditch a boring political party.

-  
Jaina paced as she waited, her eyes taking in the saloon that she'd only been in once before. The art was still present and Jaina made a mental note to ask whether Jag actually liked art or if it was just for show.

She found herself drawn to the large desk near to the viewport and she plopped down into the black leather chair behind it. Her hands found their way to the holocube on the desk. She stared at the first side, seeing that it was picture of his mother. Syal Antilles looked older than she did in the holodramas that Jaina watched as a child but she still held that same radiant beauty that Jaina's own mother did. As she wondered how recent the picture was she flipped the cube to the next face, seeing an older man with a striking resemblance to Jag.

It must have been his father, the famed commander of the 101st Soontir Fel. The man that Jag credited for most of his ideals and skills. Her own father had been rivals with him during their time at the Imperial Academy, long before her father had anything to do with the Rebellion, and she'd grown up hearing about Fels and their stuffy rule-following Imperial ways. Jaina smiled as she thought about how similar Jag probably was to his father, not only in looks.

The other faces of the cubes held pictures of much younger individuals with similar features to Jag's. His siblings, probably. Jaina knew he had at least one still living, Wynssa who was named after the pseudonym her mother had used in her days as an actress. It pained Jaina to think that Jag had lost so many siblings and at such a young age too. She wondered how he managed to appear so unbothered by it when she was haunted by the death of only one sibling.

From what Jag had told her, his exile from the Ascendancy meant he could never return to be with his family. She wasn't sure if that meant that they couldn't come to meet him or if any of that still applied now that he was a world leader himself. Whatever it was, it must have been difficult for him to navigate throughout his life without his family's love and support. He clearly still held a lot of affection for them- enough to keep pictures of them on his work desk.

Jaina spun in the chair as she continued to look at the pictures. Jag didn't seem like the type who wanted to talk about his issues and he was obviously a highly functioning person despite them. She felt a flicker of a familiar presence behind the door to the saloon and she smiled as she spun around to face it.

She put on her best expression of mischief as Jag entered, his brow raised as he saw Jaina at his desk. Jag had on an amused smile as he approached her, “Good thing I didn't forget to put away our plans for galactic domination.”

Jaina scowled, “Really now, like you'd forget something that important.”

Jag moved to stand beside the chair, one hand on the top where Jaina's head didn't even reach as he spun her to face him. His eyes went to the holocube in her hand. “I didn't give you permission to touch my things.”

Jaina looked down at the cube which her fingers continued to fiddle with. “Oh, so you're that type of guy. Touchy about what's yours.”

Jag laughed softly. “Perhaps.”

He didn't say anymore and Jaina contemplated whether she should bring up the topic of his family. Before she could though, Jag was moving a stray lock of hair from her face, pushing it behind her ear as he continued to smile down at her. Jaina frowned. “What?”

Jag shook his head. “Nothing.”

“It's not nothing,” Jaina stood for good measure, “You're thinking about something.”

His hands moved to hold her by the waist, coaxing her to step more into his space. “It's hard to keep things from a Jedi, isn't it?”

Jaina smirked, “Almost impossible. So tell me what you're thinking about.”

Jag looked at her for a few moments before he deftly moved to sit in the chair, bringing her down to sit in his lap as he did, her knees bracketing his thighs as he firmly held onto her. “I'm thinking of what my parents would think of you.”

Jaina was surprised that he'd bring it up. “Oh? Would they think I'm a good-for-nothing rebel?”

Jag nodded, his face serious. “That's exactly what my father would think. I'm not too sure about my mother.”

“Yeah, well. My father wouldn't exactly like you either.” Jaina admitted. “But at least you know Mom thinks you're decent.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Just decent? That doesn't sound too assuring.”

“Well,” Jaina's hand moved to cup his jaw, “You are an Imperial.”

“What's wrong with being an Imperial?” Jag leaned forward to kiss her but she tuned her head to the side to laugh.

“Do you really have to ask?” Jaina placed a hand on his shoulder as she settled herself comfortably on his lap.

Jag looked defensive. “The Empire is a wonderful place. We have problems, yes, but so does everyone else.”

Jaina rolled her eyes. “That's easy for you to say. You're a human and a man. The Empire loves your kind.”

Jag frowned, “That's true. But I'm trying to change that, I'm trying to change those backward views that we can't seem to let go of. It's much harder than you think.”

“No need to be so defensive. I'm just saying that even though the Empire is definitely nothing like what it used to be, people still remember its past. My family, especially.” Jaina gave his cheek a pat- a little harder than she intended. “Personally, I think that dogging the Empire for sexism and speciesm is ridiculous considering how rampant that is all over the galaxy.”

Jag's hand caught her wrist, “Ow, and yes, it is. Besides, despite the fact that I'm very much human they'd prefer to see me as being as blue skinned as a Chiss. Not to mention the matter of Ashik's presence.”

“Seriously? They see you as a Chiss?”

“They'd never say it to my face of course, but there are moffs who believe that my Chiss upbringing taints me.” Jag shrugged, “That's the kind of backward thinking I'm talking about. Imperial pride is...well, it's drenched in superiority complexes like that. It's one of my big motivations for this unification. If we were allied with other planets, other people, and welcomed them into our borders, it would go a long way in curbing our old fashioned prejudices.”

Jaina was impressed. “Are you sure you're really an Imperial?”

Jag smiled. “I know what it's like to grow up as an alien and being thought of as a lesser species. Despite that, the Chiss still welcomed me and helped me to become who I am today. It's time the Empire can do the same.”

“You're very idealistic. I like that.” Jaina smiled at him.

Jag rolled his eyes at her. “Right.”

“I'm serious. It's refreshing to see that you've reached this far and haven't become jaded.”

“Maybe it's become I'm young.”

Jaina laughed. “Maybe. One day you'll be as unhinged as Daala.”

Jag pinched her cheek, smiling at Jaina's ensuing protest. “That's your Chief of State. Be nice.”

“You mean your new best friend,” Jaina shot him a glare as she finally removed his fingers from her face.

“Enough teasing. You should just kiss me,” Jag suggested.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer. “Is that how you ask nicely?”

“Please,” Jag put on his sweetest smile.

Jaina cocked her head to the side as she contemplated. “Fine, you can kiss me.”

Jag sighed in relief as he leaned down to kiss her, “Finally.”

She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to settle into Jag's loving embrace after weeks without him. Finally, indeed.  
-  
Jaina rolled over, her arm stretching out for the warmth that had left her. She frowned as she opened her eyes to see that Jag was gone. He was an early riser, she knew, but she didn't think that he'd get up so early while still aboard the Pellaeon. The plan was that they'd depart together after which Jaina would report back to the council as expected of her. From there...well, Jaina wasn't sure.

They were a couple. Whatever that meant, Jaina didn't know.

She opened herself up to the Force, feeling for Jag and was pleased to find him in the gallery of the saloon. He was alone, but speaking into his comlink. From what she gathered, it wasn't a pleasant conversation. She resisted the urge to enhance her hearing; it wouldn't be fair to Jag to listen in on what probably was classified information.

Jaina settled for wrapping the sheets around her body, not seeing any of the useful robes that Jag would have had in his quarters in the Imperial Palace. She padded out of the bedroom, her feet cold against the bare floor as she made her way into the gallery. He looked up at her as she walked in and she was disappointed not to get a smile out of him. Whatever it was, it must have been serious.

Her arms wrapped around him from behind and she rested her forehead against his back, the thin fabric of his shirt sticking to her skin as he allowed her to hold him.

“Have you tried telling them at least?” Jag was saying, his tone impatient. Jaina had never heard him so exasperated. She remained silent, offering only her embrace as comfort.

“No, the Hapans think they can make us blink but-” Jag cut himself off, sighing deeply before he continued. “Offer our condolences, of course. But nothing more than that.”

Jaina was sure he'd changed tunes because of her presence. The Hapan-Imperial conflict was fairly well known throughout the galaxy, but whatever the issue was this time he clearly had no intention of letting anything slip to her.

Jaina had grown up close to the Queen Mother of Hapes, and they'd been best friends during their time at the Jedi Academy. Now Jaina was the aunt of Tenel Ka’s daughter who was believed to be dead to the world. She saw the child much more than her own mother could and Jaina felt a responsibility to make sure her friend's child was well taken care of, whether or not her brother was the father.

It would make things much more complicated if her lover and friend were to enter into an inter-galactic dispute. Perhaps it was a selfish thought but Jaina had recently gotten into the habit of allowing herself to be selfish. She intended to hold onto whatever happiness she could find.

“Alright. Don't let them make you sweat,” Jag said before clicking the device off. Jaina tightened her grip as she felt him attempt to break free. His hands came to hold onto her forearms as he lightly pulled at them.

“No,” Jaina muttered into his shirt. Jag snorted, more in amusement than annoyance. Jaina could feel the stress emanating from him and sought to ease some of his worries, even if all she could do is hold him.

Jag stopped trying to break her grasp. He sighed as he let the back of his head fall back onto the top of hers. She was so short that only his hair came into contact with hers. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Jaina answered, her grip remaining firm. “Did you?”

Jag lifted his head and Jaina winced to hear the cracks in his neck. “Yes.”

“But you're tense. You should try to sleep a little longer. There's no sunrise for you to beat out when on a ship,” Jaina insisted.

“It's a bad habit, I know,” was all he said in response. He wasn't in the mood to talk, clearly. Jaina finally removed her arms from around him, and stepped around him so she could see his face. His eyes were drooping and his jaw was set in obvious annoyance.

Jaina pressed on despite it, “Are the Hapans giving you trouble?”

Jag's head shook slowly. She really needed to get him back into bed. “When aren't they?”

“If you can settle your issues with the Galactic Alliance then surely you can do the same with the Hapes Consortium,” Jaina suggested.

Luckily, Jag didn't seem annoyed with her meddling. He only shrugged, “It's a little more complicated than one would think.”

Jaina raised a brow, she could sense that there was more to it than just his vague statement. What it was, she didn't know and didn't think it was her place to ask. “I see. It won't result in war though, will it?”

“That's the last thing I'd want,” Jag said simply but his eyes were distant, like he was imagining the possibility. Jaina took his hand in her own and gave him a comforting squeeze.

“I'm sure you'll find a peaceful solution, whatever the problem is.”

Jag's eyes seemed to find their way back to hers, “Yes.”

His gaze turned into one of his amusement and his lip curled up into a smirk. “I like that outfit of yours.”

Jaina looked down at herself, remembering she was dressed in only the white sheet from the night before. He in comparison had clearly already had his shower and was fully dressed in civilian clothing. She felt her cheeks flush as she was met with this reality and she quickly dropped his hand in favour of holding the sheet at the loose knot which she'd tied before leaving the bedroom.

“If you're fully dressed and on a call, that means you've been awake for more than an hour. You need to sleep,” Jaina rattled off nervously as she pushed her hair, now loose from last night's braids, out of her face. It amazed her that he could make her feel so nervous even after they'd already slept together.

“You're very bossy, you know,” Jag smiled.

“I know. No admiral's uniform today?”

Jag shook his head as he led them to sit on the sofa. “I have to get settled on Coruscant today so there's a necessity to not be seen.”

Jaina nodded. “Ah. I like your outfit too then.”

Jag's hands cupped her cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her. “It feels weird to not be in uniform.”

“Workaholic,” Jaina said simply.

He let go of her as he laughed, “Very funny.”

“I pride myself on my humour, actually.” Jaina poked him in the chest.

“Ah, humour. My greatest enemy.”

Jaina patted him on the shoulder. “I know, you poor thing. We'll work on getting you funny before it's too late.”

“You really are my hero,” Jag joked as he leaned down for another kiss.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning here, while I did my best not to villify Kyp Durron, if you're like really fond of him, or whatever, I must say that he can sort of come off as a villain. I have a great disdain for older man/teenage girl relationships...and that's sort of what his relationship with Jaina would have been (and kind of was) had canon decided to go down the K/J route. Anyway...since in this AU Jaina never met Jag during the war, I sort of had to follow what I think would have been a progression of the relationship between Kyp and Jaina and, yeah, it ain't good. Sooooo...you've been warned, lol.

“The High Court has decided to strike down my executive order. The observers will be recalled by tomorrow morning,” Daala said, not a hint of emotion in her voice.

Luke nodded from where he was seated across from her, “As expected. I didn't think there would be any reason for them to condone such a thing.”

Daala placed her cup of caf down on the table- a little too hard as the table shook with the force of it- before she spoke again. “Do you really think that I'm the bad guy here.”

“I'm trying very hard not to think of this as us versus them situation, so no I don't think of you that way,” Luke answered honestly.

“The Jedi operate much too loosely. Your powers are almost impossible to understand to anyone who isn't a Jedi and they're also dangerous. Do you not understand why you need to be brought into line?” Daala pressed he attack.

Luke sighed. “I know that our abilities are hard to comprehend by most, but I wouldn't say it's impossible. Admiral, we serve the galaxy not ourselves.”

Daala snorted, “Admiral? I wish. And that's questionable, don't you think? The idea that you're merely serving a higher power that we unenlightened ones can't see?”

“It's not like that. It's more like we make ourselves available should the public need us. You can't say that he Jedi don't make a positive difference in the galaxy,” Luke argued.

" You have. Which is why I intend on curbing you before you can make a negative one.”

“So this is pre-emptive? You want to get rid of us because you fear that we'll one day harm the galaxy?” Luke shook his head in disbelief.

“Your father was a Jedi once, wasn't he? Look what he did to the galaxy,” Daala took another sip from her cup.

“I personally ensured that my father and the Emperor could no longer carry out their tyranny on the galaxy while you were busy serving their Empire.”

Daala chuckled softly, “Nice blow. But still, your powers and this dark side of yours make for incredibly difficult and horrible tyrants.”

“If you're asking me to keep an extra eye on our students and knights, then I can absolutely grant you that.” Luke leaned back in his chair, wondering what Daala was getting at.

“And your masters. Or a certain master on your council who is responsible for ending the lives of millions.” Daala's gaze narrowed and Luke had to swallow the lump in his throat when he realised what she was implying.

“You're referring to Master Durron, of course,” Luke started, his own eyes hardening as he stared at the woman before him, “He's served the galaxy as a Jedi as the Senate had decided he should. He was deeply under the influence of the dark side but he's since found the light and continues to atone for what he did.”

Daala laughed, almost mockingly. “I didn't know there was a way to atone for genocide. Nor did I know that being under the influence of... a ghost is a defence for destroying an entire planet.”

“The senate understood and made the decision not to prosecute him provided that he became a Jedi and served the galaxy. Which he has done,” Luke said carefully. He couldn't afford to have Kyp arrested, not at this point in time.

“The Imperials feel differently. In fact, I've been presented with a well proposal for his extradition and arrest by the Head of State himself,” Daala had on that seemingly characteristic wicked grin of hers.

“I wasn't aware that he wanted to prosecute Kyp.” Luke did his best to keep the anger from sowing on his face. So much for being allies.

Daala shrugged, “He doesn't really, he mentioned it being one of the demands of the moffs in exchange for agreeing to unification. I have no intention of going through with it though.”

Luke was surprised to hear that. “Isn't this the perfect example that you'd like to set about the Jedi?”

“It would be, if we were the ones prosecuting. It would look like more fighting between the Jedi and the Empire and have little to do with what I'm trying to accomplish here.”

“Politics,” Luke laughed to himself, “It all comes down to politics, doesn't it? Not any real justice for those lost on Carida.”

“I bring this up as an example to you of the danger that the Jedi pose to the galaxy. All it takes is another wayward teenager like Durron to get his hands on a superweapon that can destroy the lives of billions.” Daala leaned forward in her seat, “But if the Jedi order continues to resist government rule then maybe I'll have no choice but to grant the Imperials their wishes. And who knows who else has a vendetta against the Jedi.”

Luke raised a brow, “That's a threat?”

“Of course not, Master Skywalker,” Daala scoffed as she stood, signalling the end of their meeting, “My threats are usually thinly-veiled and include the use of a fouler kind of language.”

-

Jaina flipped through the channels from where she sat on the sofa of the Solo apartment, Allana huddled under her arm. She had a few hours to spare before Dab would want to check up on her and she had already informed him that she wanted to spend time with her family- and he understood that he was to stay away from the Solos as much as possible.

Allana was rattling off about her most recent visit to the aquarium and was listing off an impressive amount of facts about the creatures she'd seen. Jaina had her attention split on listening to her and finding them something to watch.

Documentary, _skip_ , old holodrama, _skip_ , Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel- are they an item?, _skip-_

Jaina quickly skipped back to the channel where a Falleen newscaster was excitedly discussing the possibility of a romance between the two of them- and using footage of their dance from a few days ago. Jaina frowned as she watched, she was blushing like crazy in the vid and Jag had an uncharacteristic flush to his cheeks as well.

“Jaya, you have a boyfriend?” Allana was looking up at her with excited eyes.

“Uh,” Jaina scrambled to find the right words. “I- I guess.”

Allana squealed with joy, “Tell me!”

Jaina was sure she was as red as she'd been in the footage still on the screen. She counted herself lucky that her father wasn't home or else this would be a rather awkward situation-

Then she felt a familiar presence draw near to the door and just her luck, it was that of her father's. She scrambled to change the channel only to see that Allana had hid the remote. Th door opened and Han Solo came striding in, a single bag in his hand from his errands. Jaina had to be quick, she expanded her awareness to the Force and with it she depressed the power button to turn off the vid screen.

“What happened?” Allana was saying just as her grandfather reached the pair, leaning down to kiss the tops of both their heads.

“What do you mean what happened?” Han asked, “I went to pick up some stuff from the store.”

Allana shook her head as she pointed towards the screen, “The vid turned off.”

Jaina nervously scratched the back of her head. “Um, I think it's something with the remote.”

Han placed the bag down on the table in front of them and reached into the space between the cushions of the sofa, “This couch eats remotes.”

Jaina panicked internally as Han turned back on the power but was relieved when the news item had changed to a different topic. She'd managed to get away. “I forgot, right. I'll be more careful.”

For good measure, Han changed the channel to something he'd prefer before moving into the kitchen. Allana smiled up at her and Jaina felt her aura seep mischief.

Jaina narrowed her eyes at the girl, “Did you hide the remote?”

Allana nodded excitedly, not a hint of guilt from her, “Do you want me to keep your boyfriend a secret?”

Jaina's eyes widened as the girl's voice raised slightly at the word boyfriend. She whispered back, “Yes. For now at least, just don't tell dad.”

“I'm great at secrets,” the girl proclaimed, loud enough that Jaina was sure Han had heard, “No one knows my real name or who my mommy really is.”

Jaina tousled the girl's cropped and artificially dyed black hair. “Of course, honey. I'm putting a lot of trust in you.”

As Han returned with three mugs of cocoa balanced in his hands he took a seat in between his two daughters, handing a cup to each of them. “What are you two up to?”

“Just some girl talk,” Jaina said smoothly.

Allana giggled, imitating Jaina's voice, “Yeah, grandpa. Just some girl talk.”

Han shook his head in amusement. “I want no part in that, then.”

Jaina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. _Crisis, averted_.

-

Jaina sighed, too tired to even roll her eyes at whatever Dab was saying. It was late and he'd woken her up for another one of his random spot checks. She grabbed her Jedi robe, wrapping it around her night garments as she stepped out of her quarters, not caring that it was rude to walk away mid sentence.

“Hey, where are you going?” Dab asked, his own voice sounded tired but he was following her anyway.

Jaina shrugged, “You woke me up and I doubt I'll be able to fall back asleep.”

“That doesn't really answer the question.” They were outside now and Dab was starting to shiver in the night's cool air. Jaina kept walking though, and soon they were off the Jedi compound.

Her feet didn't take her too far and she herself was starting to get cold. Before she turned to head back to the Temple, Dab was speaking again. “Are you going to see Jagged Fel?”

Jaina was in his face in a second and he stumbled backwards until he fell to the ground. “What did you just say?”

Dab recovered quickly from his initial fright and pushed himself into a comfortable sitting position. “I asked if you were going to see him. Ouch, by the way.”

She looked at him like he was crazy, “That is none of your business. And it's Head of State Fel to you.”

Dab gave her a bright grin and it reminded her so much of Anakin's that her fury quickly cooled down. “Whatever you say.”

Jaina sat down on the cold pavement beside him, “Why are you even still following me? Come tomorrow you'll no longer be my observer.”

Dab shrugged. “Maybe I enjoy spending time with you.”

“All I do is insult you and make your job difficult.” She scowled at him. She didn't know what exactly he was getting at.

“Once upon a time I was an orphan who had served his purpose by being used in some senator's crazy plot. If it wasn't for your parents then I'd have never found the stability that I have now.” Dab's face was entirely serious and he seemed to be thinking back to the past.

Jaina felt guilty for keeping him away from her parents all this time. She had been considering their feelings without even sparing a thought for his. “That's my parents though, not me. Back then I couldn't even stand to look at you for longer than a few seconds.”

Dab smiled, “I know and I don't blame you either. But because I look like Anakin Solo I had a chance to survive that so many others didn't. I guess I'm trying to say that I'm grateful to your family and I enjoyed getting to meet you.”

She was surprised that she actually felt touched by his words. “Dab, you are incredibly annoying-”

“Hey,” he frowned.

Jaina ignored him as she continued, “But you're also honest and decent. Others haven't been as lucky with their observers, but you've been really respectful and nice. Thank you for that.”

Dab bumped shoulders with her, “I knew your heart wasn't completely frozen over.”

Jaina gave him her signature eye roll. “Don't make me regret it.”

She hefted herself off the ground and started back for the Temple. She even considered arranging for Dab to meet up with her parents. It would hurt them to see the face of their son again, but they'd also be happy to see the child that they'd briefly cared for. Dab wasn't Anakin, he never was. They'd probably be happy to hear that he'd done well for himself; Jaina knew she was.

“But, are you really dating Jagged Fel though?”

Jaina actually laughed. He really was annoying.

-

The Jedi Masters positioned themselves in a line, putting up a united front for the important ceremony taking place. The Empire and the Jedi would seal their agreement with the symbolic signing of the treaty by their respective leaders. While the agreement had been reached weeks ago and the Head of State of the Empire had arrived on Coruscant more than a week ago, the signing was put off until today.

Kyp was as uncomfortable as he'd ever been. He wasn't thought of fondly by Imperials- or anyone else really. To stand as a member of the Jedi Council as they ally with the Empire, he knew the backlash would be huge and the press would report on it for weeks when pictures showed his presence at the signing.

He endured it as he always did. He'd been given a chance at a better life and a little discomfort was nothing compared to what he'd put others through. It was a part of his life, messing up and having to atone for it. Some sins he'd have to atone for, for the rest of his life. It was why he'd dedicated his entire life to the Jedi Order. Luke Skywalker had believed in him and had given him a chance that many others wouldn't.

Two rows of Jedi Knights lined themselves along the sides aisle, lightsabers lit and raised to form an arch. He remembered the argument between the Head of State's security and the Jedi about this formation as they feared that one of the lightsabers could be used to cut down the head of the Empire. It took a while for Master Skywalker to convince them that it was simply a Jedi tradition and it wasn't resolved until it was agreed that the knights would raise practice sabers instead of real ones.

Luke stood at the center of the line of Jedi Masters, the treaty hovering in a cradle in front of him as Jagged Fel and his delegation marched towards them, stopping to shake hands with each of the masters. Kyp schooled his face into a neutral expression as Fel stood before him.

The younger man had on a serious face but through the Force Kyp sensed a bit of apprehension from him. Kyp extended his hand and they shook hands slowly.

“Master Durron,” Fel said, his eyes boring into his.

Kyp was surprised that he felt a bit intimidated. He would hate to be the reason for Imperial and Jedi relations to fail no matter how far back in the past his actions were. “Head of State Fel. It's great to finally meet you.”

Jag nodded, his expression serious but Kyp felt his aura relax. “Likewise.”

The Imperial gave him a final shake before moving down the line to finally stand with Master Skywalker. He didn't pay much attention after that. Cilghal, the Mon Cal Jedi healer, made introductions and the two leaders signed followed by applause from the crowd who'd gathered within the temple's reception hall.

The celebration was in full swing by the time he managed to escape most of his duties and he was rather lost by the time he had made his way back to the hall after having to deal with an error in shipping of supplies to the Jedi Academy on Ossus. His eyes naturally found their way to the short brown haired Jedi who hated him with a passion.

She hadn't always hated him- at one point she had confessed to being in love with him. But what happened between them was long since in the past and he believed there was plenty of blame to be past around, but ultimately the demise of their relationship was his fault. He was an adult and a Jedi Master and she was only a child who'd been through so much it made her seem more mature.

He should have never gone there, but he'd been so arrogant and self assured that he couldn't stop himself from falling for her. His feet carried them over to her before he could think twice about it. He wanted her to understand that he was sorry for what happened, that he was different now.

Jaina bristled as he approached her. “At this point I'm convinced you're deaf.”

Kyp managed a weak smile, “Maybe. Look- can we talk?”

She scoffed at him and it turned into good laugh for her. “You want to talk? Is that code for asking my permission to manipulate me?”

He frowned, “You have this terrible habit of bringing up things that you've long since forgiven.”

Jaina's amused grin was wiped away and her expression displayed her annoyance. “Just because I went back to you after Anakin died doesn't mean I forgave you. I was young and stupid and you-”

Jaina shook her head in disgust before glaring at him once more, “I really don't know what you'd want to talk to me about.”

“This,” Kyp gestured between them, “The fact that you hate me so much. It's not good for a Jedi.”

“Sorry, I'm no longer taking Jedi lessons from you. I may get confused and sleep with you instead of doing my homework,” Jaina spat out and Kyp winced at her words.

“Can we just go somewhere less crowded to discuss this?” Kyp asked. It wouldn't be right to cause a fuss at such an important event and Jaina's voice was slowly raising in volume.

“What? You don't want anyone to know that you slept with your teenage apprentice?” Jaina stepped closer to him to ensure her voice didn't carry. Clearly she didn't want people to know that either.

“What I want is to right my wrong,” Kyp looked her straight in the eye and he hoped she could feel his honesty despite closing herself off from him. “You don't deserve to be torn up about what I did.”

Jaina backed away, shocked by something he'd said or maybe what she felt through the force. It saddened him to know that she didn't even believe that he could be honest with her. She looked him up and down, her eyes full of anger as she said, “If you really want to help me you'd continue to stay away from me like you did so well at before.”

He wondered if that was what she was really upset about- the fact that he'd decided to end their rocky relationship at the end of the war. Jaina had been quite infatuated with him when he'd complimented her flying skills at the beginning of the war and when she'd been apprenticed to him he'd found himself growing to love the girl. He made the mistake of allowing himself to become involved with her and when he'd lied to her on Sernpidal and had used her to destroy a Yuuzhan Vong worldship, Jaina had cut off all ties with him.

It wasn't until after Anakin had died and Jacen had been missing that Jaina fell onto the path of the dark side that he'd been able to help her find her way back to the light. She'd been reluctant to be around him, the reminder of his betrayal stinging her whenever he was around, but soon she'd found her way back to him and had even professed that she was in love with him.

They weren't good for each other and Kyp had felt enough guilt about how he had manipulated her that he had avoided her despite her expressed desire to be with him again. He kept close to her in fear that she'd slip back into the darkness that had consumed her after her brother's death and he watched her become cold and uncaring for her own life. While he could train her in the ways of the Force, he had never been able to help her heal the way that she needed to.

By the time the war ended, Kyp told her that it would be better for them to part ways permanently. He had hoped that the anger and bitterness that she had been developing towards him since his betrayal on Sernpidal would make it easier for her than it was for him, but Jaina had broken down and begged him not to leave her alone. It was then he truly realised how damaged she was, and how much he'd contributed to that. Jaina wasn't really in love with him, he finally understood that, she just didn't think she had anyone else to rely on. Despite his betrayal of her, she didn't even believe that he was undeserving of her. She seemed to think that having him around to fuel her anger was her own brand of punishment for what she'd done throughout the war.

Kyp had left for various reconstruction missions and focused on his continued atonement for his wrongs but he had to add Jaina Solo to the list of things to make up for.

“Jaina, I'm not asking you to take any blame or to forgive me,” Kyp sighed, “I just want you to let go of the anger that will lead you to the dark side.”

She turned away from him, her arms crossed around her chest. “You don't get to tell me to let go of my anger.”

“You know what I mean.”

She did as well. He could tell from how she'd flinched. Jaina had struggled for so long to keep herself from falling to the dark side and it was her anger that always led her there. The last thing she wanted was for Kyp Durron to be the reason for her to fall.

Jaina didn't respond. Instead she simply turned on her heel and headed for the exit. Kyp watched her go as he seemed to always be doing. He didn't think he deserved her forgiveness, he wasn't that arrogant, but he believed that she deserved to forgive herself.

She deserved to forgive herself for ever becoming involved with him

-

Jag frowned. “You sense...a darkness?”

He had been engaged in conversation with Mara and Luke Skywalker for some time now and they had been sharing their suspicions of something sinister brewing in the Empire. He still found it difficult to understand the Jedi's powers but from what Jaina had told him about a Jedi master's abilities he felt compelled to believe their premonitions.

Luke sighed. “I know it's a little difficult to understand. But that's why I've sent two Jedi to investigate in that area just in case something really is going on.”

“I can assure you that it's not our doing whatever it is,” Jag said, glancing between the two Jedi who seemed weary.

Mara gave him a small smile. “Thank you. We're grateful that you'd agree to assist us and even ally with us.”

Before Jag could reply, something passed by in a flash, a flurry of brown hair and robes who he managed to identify as Jaina before she was out of the hall. Luke turned to get a better read on her while Mara offered him an apologetic look. “I'm sorry. It seems my apprentice needs my rescuing.”

Jag raised a hand to stop her from leaving. “Actually, I think I'll talk to her.”

Luke's brows raised in surprise but he said nothing. A grin found its way onto his wife's face, “Very well, Head of State.”

Jag smiled politely, bowing slightly before heading for the exit. He walked briskly and hopefully didn't draw too much attention to himself as he walked the empty halls searching for the runaway Jedi. He heard a quiet sniffle from around the corner and he turned to see a small figure seated on the floor, knees brought up to her chest. Her face was buried in her knees but Jag could hear the small hiccups that escaped her.

Jag's heart broke as he identified her and quickly moved to kneel beside her, a comforting hand carefully moving to rest on her shoulder. “Jaina, what's wrong.”

She didn't look up at him and he assumed that she'd already sensed him coming her way. The fact that she didn't try to hide her pain meant that whatever it was hit her hard. He waited for a few minutes, the hand that was on her shoulder moving to gently rub her back as she continued to sob. It wasn't the ideal spot and anyone could come strolling down the corridor to see then but he pushed away any reservations about public displays. He needed to be patient and allow Jaina to come to him when she was ready.

Jaina's head lifted slowly and Jag felt helpless as he looked at her tear streaked face, eyes red from crying. Her voice trembled as she spoke, “Sometimes...sometimes it's too much for me.”

Jag nodded. “I understand.”

She shook her head. “Seeing him just- it just makes me so mad.”

Him? Jag figured it was the lover that she'd referenced before but he didn't know that he was a Jedi, much less one who would be at this function. He allowed her to continue, still gently rubbing her back.

“Anger leads to the dark side and the dark side leads to misery. That's how it feels whenever I see him. I feel angry and miserable and I can feel myself slipping, and not just to the dark side.” Jaina was wiping at her face, probably trying to pull herself together before they were found out.

Jag leaned forward to kiss the side of her head. “I'm sorry.”

He didn't know what else to say, not without asking questions that Jaina probably didn't want to answer. She sighed, and with a sniffle said, “I hate how I can be reduced to such a mess so easily. One minute I'm fine and then the next I can't breathe- no matter how much my life depends on it.”

Jag moved to sit beside her. “I've felt like that sometimes too.”

Jaina turned to face him, sadness pooling in her eyes along with the tears. “Really?”

“Really,” He said honestly, “It first happened when my older brother, Davin died. I think I forgot how to breathe for months.”

Jaina's expression changed slightly and Jag had a feeling the sadness present was more for him than herself. “I wish I could say mine started with Anakin's death. But I guess that only made it worse.”

Jag tilted his head to rest on top of Jaina's, his other hand moving to hold Jaina's. “It's horrible, isn't it? I felt it a few more times when my Cherith died, and then Chak. Then I got so numb that I didn't really feel it ever again.”

“I'm sorry,” Jaina's voice was getting back to normal. “I'm sorry that you've had to feel that loss more than once.”

Jag smiled when he heard the genuine concern in her voice. “It wasn't easy, true, but I feel like I've managed to move on. As much as it's possible to move on from that.”

Jaina nodded. “I'm starting to move on as well. I guess having an observer who resembled my brother sped up the process.”

He laughed at her joke, more in an attempt to comfort than he did because he found it funny, “Direct confrontation is sometimes the best solution. May I ask what happened to make you so upset?”

Jaina shrugged, “He tried to apologise to me. It wasn't the first time he's tried to do that but this time was different. He actually felt remorseful.”

Jag sighed, “Do you think it would be easier to forgive him? Provided that he didn't do anything too egregious.”

She looked up at him with a weak smile, “Depends on what you consider _too_ egregious. But yeah, I think forgiving him would be easy. I think that it's so easy that I don't know why I haven't already.”

“It's okay to acknowledge that you're hurt, Jaina. And you don't have to forgive someone who hurt you.”

“But that's all I've done for so many years. Acknowledge that I'm hurt and do nothing to improve the situation. I don't want to forgive him, but I'm afraid that if I don't I'll keep acting like this anytime he even looks my way.”

She looked so much smaller as she spoke and he wanted to help her fill a room with her presence as she often did. Jag gave her a comforting smile and he put in the effort to make sure that it held as much warmth and love that he could, “Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you.”

“I'm surprised you haven't asked who it is,” Jaina snorted.

“I don't want to know if you don't want to tell me. Besides, I'm trying my hardest not to be furious over some bastard hurting you that I don't think it'd go well if I know who it was,” Jag admitted.

Jaina laughed a little and her face was returning to its normal colour. “Cute.”

“What's cute about it?” Jag asked.

“You want to protect me. That's cute.”

“You're worth protecting.” He planted another kiss on her forehead.

Jaina's hand moved to his jaw to position his face so that she could look into his eyes. “I could kick your ass, and your whole security team's ass too, without breaking a sweat.”

Jag grinned, “Please don't use that tone with me here. I don't want to get hard in the middle of a hallway in the Jedi Temple.”

That made her laugh aloud and Jag counted it as a win. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, slowly and gently so that she could understand that all he wanted was to make her happy.

Jaina returned the kiss with passion, her hand remained on his jaw as she allowed the two of them to get lost in each other. He was shocked therefore when Jaina suddenly pulled away from the kiss and was facing the corner.

“I knew that a Fel couldn't be trusted.”

Jag turned himself to see Han Solo standing before them, his face set in anger as he looked down at them. Jag realised that he was quite tangled up with Jaina and quickly pulled away from her to stand and face the man.

“Captain Solo,” he started before Han pointed a finger at his chest.

“Really, Fel? My daughter? Did Soontir put you up to this?” Han was saying, his tone accusatory. Jaina finally stood, straightening herself out before glaring at her father.

“Knock it off, Dad.”

Jag frowned, “My father has nothing to do with this.”

Han glared at him. “This must be his revenge for dusting him out at the academy. The old fool never learned how to handle defeat.”

“Captain Solo, I really don't know what you're getting at but if you'd stop bringing up my father-”

“Jeez, leave it to him to brainwash his own kid.” Han rolled his eyes and Jag saw where Jaina had learnt it from.

“Both of you shut up,” Jaina silenced them. Jag didn't need the force to tell that she was seething. She turned to face her father, “You, stop making assumptions about something you literally just found out about.”

_ Good _ , Jag thought, _Stand up for me._

Then she turned her glare to him as well, “And you stop getting defensive over your father instead of me!”

Jag looked down sheepishly. He supposed he was getting upset over the wrong thing. “Right. Captain Solo, I apologise.”

Han shook his head as if he'd heard nothing either of them said. “A Fel is cuddling up with my daughter...this must be some sort of divine punishment.”

Jaina took hold of Jag's arms. “Yes, I am. We're, uh, together.”

Jag smiled down at her and he was glad to hear her say it out loud- and in his defence too.

Han suddenly came out of his stupor and stared at them. “You're what?”

Jag cleared his throat, “What she means is that we're a couple. I've been looking forward to meeting you.”

“Han, where did you run off to,” Leia's voice sounded from the corner and she stopped in front of the three, her eyes landing on Jaina's arm looped through Jag's. A smile crept onto her face, “I see you've told your father.”

“You knew about this?” Han turned to face Leia, his hands on his hips as he started going off about betrayal.

Jag was amused to watch the pair go back and forth and he was amazed at how much their interaction reminded him of his own parents. Jaina tapped his cheek and he looked down at her.

“Let's get out of here,” she suggested and she had on that sweet smile of hers that was reserved for him and him alone.

Jag looked back at the arguing couple who seemed to have forgotten that he was still there. He smiled before turning with Jaina, “Good idea.”

__

__

__

__

__


	5. Chapter 5

Jaina was more amused than annoyed at the impromptu family meeting that her Dad had called as soon as the celebration at the Temple were over. They gathered in the Solo apartment a no member of the family was missing- besides Jacen of course.

Ben was chasing Allana up and down the apartment, and wreaking more havoc than they usually did. The adults in the room paid it little attention. They had the Force to alert them if the children were truly in danger. Actually, the only person currently being treated like a child was Jaina. 

“She can't date him,” Her father was insisting. Leia swatted him on the arm.

“You don't get to make that decision.”

Han scowled at her, “That's why this is a _family_ meeting, so the family can make that decision.”

Mara crossed her legs from where she sat across from them, “Jaina can date whoever she wants.”

Leia nodded, “Exactly.”

Luke shifted uncomfortably beside Mara. “I mean...I don't really want to tell her who to date, no matter what I think about it.”

At that moment Allana dashed onto the sofa, Ben on her heel as they collided with the adults currently occupying it. Allana looked up and with a big smile said, “Is this about Jaina's boyfriend?”

Han looked disturbed, “How do you know about that, missy?”

Allana grinned, “It was on holo!”

Jaina stood to the back, leaning against the wall which separated the kitchen from the living room. She realised from the beginning that she had no intention to argue with her family about whether she should date Jag or not so she moved to the side and allowed her father to get it out of his system.

“Han, you're being dramatic.” Mara pulled her currently hyperactive child into her lap.

Luke ruffled his son's hair before speaking directly to Jaina, “So when did this start?”

Jaina shrugged, “Some time ago.”

Her uncle looked sceptical, “While on your mission?”

She stiffened visibly, “Are you asking as my uncle or as my boss?”

“Both, I guess.”

Jaina studied his face, and he didn't seem angry or disappointed. If he had he'd have probably voiced it during the 'meeting.' “It was on the mission, but only after you had me replaced with Mom.”

Luke nodded slowly, “I see.”

“You're the one who sent me because I'm pretty or whatever.”

Mara raised a brow as Luke put up his defences, “I remember saying not to seduce anyone.”

Jaina opened her mouth to retort but was beat by Ben who was staring at his father in curiosity. “What's seduce?”

Luke turned red, “It's, uh, ask your mother.”

Mara scowled, “Oh, no way are you pinning this on me.”

“ _Seduction_ ,” Han started, “Don't even say that word in reference to my daughter.”

Jaina looked weary, “Dad, I'm almost twenty-seven.”

Han shook his head, “Nope, this meeting was a mistake.”

She rolled her eyes. “I agree. None of you can tell me who to date except maybe Uncle Luke and I'm assuring him right now that it will not interfere with my duties as a Jedi. So again...none of you can tell me who to date.”

Leia nodded, “Good. Does anyone want anything to eat?”

Han turned to his wife, “Not you too.”

“She's clearly happy, Han. You want me to be upset about that?”

Jaina smiled to herself. It was good to have her mother stick up for her.

“In that case,” Luke was saying over Ben's demands to know what seduction was, “We should meet him outside of work then.”

Jaina paled, “What?”

Mara agreed with her husband, “Well, we know him as the Head of State of the Empire. We'd like to know him as your boyfriend too, don't you think?”

“That's an excellent idea,” Leia chimed in. “He can have dinner with us for your birthday.”

“Uh, he's busy?” Jaina tried.

Han looked intensely at her, “Too busy to have dinner with your family for your _birthday_?”

She sighed, knowing that they had her. “Fine, I'll ask him. Happy?”

Allana squealed, “I'm happy.”

Han picked up the little girl. “You're always happy, you little traitor.”

Luke frowned, “I just can't believe Amelia knew before I did.”

Mara gave him a quick pat to the shoulder, “Poor farmboy.”

Jaina squeezed between her mother and father, resting her head on her father's shoulder. Allana, in Han's lap, took the opportunity to start playing with her hair. Jaina closed her eyes, listening to the ensuing conversation and found her heart hadn't even began to pace. She felt good about being open with her family and she could sense their own happiness about it too.

She felt a tap on her knees and opened her eyes to see her cousin staring up at her. She smiled at the boy.

“You and Jacen have the same birthday, right?” His eyes were full of hope.

Jaina's smile became sad as she lifted him into her lap. “We do.”

Ben snuggled under her arm. “I hope he comes back for his birthday.”

Jaina kissed the top of his head. “I hope so too.”

-

Ashik stared down at the datapad before him. He would need to handle the Hapan ambassador on his own- it was better to avoid any confrontations with his superior as long as possible. The evidence being sent in was compelling and he needed to verify its authenticity before taking it to him. He'd also need to increase security, he couldn't take the chance of allowing insurgents to strike against them.

It was all a day's work for the personal assistant and head of security to the Head of State of the Empire. In between having to deal with scheming moffs and civil matters, he had to monitor foreign relations and minimise the risks and opportunities for assassination attempts. Currently, he calculated that the likelihood of the Hapans- or Hapan allegiances- may try something.

That wasn't good. Being away from home meant relying on foreign intelligence agencies to hear certain whispers. He grimly recounted what had happened to Gilad Pellaeon and vowed to himself to prevent history from repeating itself.

In addition to all that he'd need to coordinate security for the Head of State's escort to the Senate Chamber later in the day. The negotiations proved to be a pain when it came to security; he had to map out routes and vehicle swaps and police escorts just to transport the Head of State to and from a single meeting. It was much easier on Bastion where all business would be carried out in the offices of the Imperial Palace. Here on Coruscant, almost all matters related to the unification effort were handled away from the embassy.

It made his job so much more difficult.

Ashik thumbed on his comlink, “Sir, I recommend we take the backdoor route to the Senate.”

Jag's voice sounded, “You assured me that you have eyes everywhere. The Senator I'm meeting with today wanted to greet me on the steps of the Senate building.”

“I'm aware, sir. But anything can happen in the open air outside the Senate building.”

His superior sighed, “Ashik, I cannot hide from the public eye for as long as I'm on Coruscant.”

Ashik checked the chrono. Jag would be finishing up his reports from inside the office and would soon send for him anyway. He stood, making his way towards the door which slid up for him as he palmed the key.

“It's just too risky. The Hapans have been on our case.”

Jag looked up to see his assistant at the door and put the comlink back on his desk. “I don't think the Hapans would try to kill me on the Senate steps. I spoke to the Queen Mother the other day and she assured me that all they intend to do  is gather evidence.”

Ashik approached the desk, his stance rigid and posture straight as if he were about to give him a military salute. “Sir, I wouldn't trust the Queen Mother's words so explicitly.”

“I don't. But while we gather evidence ourselves I don't think I should compromise the negotiation with the Alliance.” Jag's words were final, Ashik could recognize that tone well enough.

“Then you'll need additional security when you meet with the Senator.”

Jag shook his head, “That'll make us look too authoritarian.”

“Either you accept additional security or you don't meet with the Senator today,” Ashik insisted.

Jag raised a brow, “Has something happened for you to be putting your foot down like this?”

Ashik nodded, handing him the datapad in his hand. “Today the usual amount of death threats was received. This one, however, was an anomaly. I don't think a public outing would be wise for today.”

“You've verified that this is a credible threat?”

“It's the only one that is completely untraceable. I have no way of knowing who made it or what their goal is.”

“Fine. I'll agree to extra bodyguards if that'll help ease your worry,” Jag conceded. He went back to reading his own datapad.

Ashik wasn't finished though, “Having ten more officers behind you won't save you from a bomb or from a sniper's scope.”

Jag looked up, “Then, no additional bodyguards?”

“I was thinking something more elite than just a bodyguard.”

“Like a YVH droid? That wouldn't make much of a difference either.”

Ashik sighed, “Jedi Solo can accompany you to the Senate steps.”

Jag blinked. “What?”

He moved closer to the desk, looking him straight in the eye and hoping that the seriousness of the matter would dawn on his superior. “Sir, a Jedi can sense danger and deflect a blaster bolt in an instant. I would feel comfortable if you had Jedi Solo accompany you today.”

“You want my girlfriend to be my bodyguard.” Jag frowned.

“Yes.” They stared at each other for a few moments, waiting for the other to concede. Neither did.

Finally Jag said, “Absolutely not.”

“Then we'll sneak you into the Senate Chamber and you can meet the Senator in there.”

“Ashik,” Jag stood, “I don't need an elite bodyguard. Neither is Jedi Solo one, for that matter.”

Ashik stepped back, “Fine. No meeting on the Senate steps.”

Jag scowled, “Is that your final decision?”

He nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Jag sighed, “Alright. No meeting on the Senate steps. But find out where that threat came from. I'd rather not have to dust off my blaster in the next coming days.”

“Yes, sir,” Ashik nodded before turning on his heels and exiting the office. _Easier said than done_ , he thought.

-

With her hands clasped behind her back, Jaina followed the Senator, Gila Pym, down the corridor of the Senate building. She had served as an escort for senators before, Coruscant tended to go on high alert quite often and one of the duties of the Jedi was to ensure the safety of government officials. She wasn't aware that she'd been on the roster for this particular duty which was she was surprised when she was suddenly called to escort the senator.

It must have been an important meeting, Jaina thought, and she hated having to play bodyguard for some stuck up politician who was incapable of defending themselves. Senator Pym of Borleias was fine enough. She had a decent reputation as far as Jaina knew but her father had always taught her to distrust every politician- except for her mother of course.

“Jedi Solo,” Pym said. “Today we're meeting with the Head of State Fel, but as requested by his security it will be done as inconspicuously as possible.”

That was interesting. “Did his security also request my presence here?”

Pym nodded, “Due to reports we've been receiving it seems that upstarts who oppose a union between the Empire and the Alliance may be up to something today. The Senate building's been on high alert all week.”

“I see.”

Jaina followed the human senator into the meeting room and stood straight and alert at the door. Shortly, a team of security officers dressed in Imperial uniforms came in and Jaina watched them carefully as the scanned the room for bugs or listening devices.

She smiled to herself as she felt Jag's presence drawing near. He had two bodyguards with him that Jaina expected would have their eyes on her the entire meeting. She didn't like to be called out like this and whether it was Jag's orders or Ashik's, she decided to make the most of it. It would be good to see Jag in work mode again- without being on the receiving end that is. Today, all she needed to worry about was keeping everyone alive.

The door slid open once more and the security agents having completed their sweep exited. The first bodyguard came through and moved to stand beside Jaina then Jag Fel came striding in. Jaina would have to tell him later just how good he looked in his uniform.

Jag's face was serious- his work face, Jaina dubbed it- but Jaina felt his surprise when he finally noticed her. Jag shook hands with the Senator, his eyes flashing to hers in a question. Jaina shrugged, maybe it was Ashik's wishes for her to be here.

Jaina swayed slightly as the meeting droned on. Boring introductions, offers for caf and pastries which both leaders declined, then the reading of the agenda- Jaina decided then to never ever involve herself in diplomacy again. Not willingly anyway. 

She kept her eyes on Jag, trying to draw his attention with an eyebrow raise or a put whenever he looked her way. He didn't react outwardly but Jaina could feel his amusement spike whenever he caught her sticking her tongue out at him. It was childish, she knew, but the nervousness which accompanied his amusement was satisfying. _That's what he gets for calling me out to babysit some senator._

“The trade deals that will come with the unification are of course the most lucrative part of the deal. But we also have a responsibility to maintain peace and goodwill between systems,” Pym was saying.

So far the meeting had been mostly about how the Senate and the Empire would properly work together. The senators weren't exactly eager to work with the moffs. Jag had assured her that the Empire sought a self autonomous membership or rather, a promise that he'd handle the moffs himself.

“Your military might is surely stronger than our own. You don't need to worry about the Empire picking fights with anyone,” Jag replied.

“What I meant, Head of State, is that the Hapes Consortium is an ally of ours.”

Jaina saw Jag's lip twitch in annoyance. “Ah.”

Pym continued, “From what we've heard, the Empire and the Consortium are at odds and the smallest thing could fan the flames of war.”

Jaina's eyes widened. She didn't know it was that bad. Jag leaned forward in his chair, “I'd ask you not to rely on rumours or hearsay. While the Consortium may have their sights on Imperial blood, there is no guarantee that any flames will be fanned by either side.”

“I see. Still, it would provide a conflict should you join and then subsequently enter into war with the Hapans.”

Jag gave her a fake smile, “It would, wouldn't it? May I ask exactly what you've heard that would have you think that I'd fight a pointless war with the Hapans?”

Pym nodded. “Of course. The rumour is that you had the Queen Mother's daughter killed.”

Jag's smile faltered and Jaina's heart sank at the sight. There was no way that Jag could have had anything to do with that- no way in hell could he have tried to kill her niece. Jag sat back in the chair as he sighed, “That is a heavy accusation, Senator.”

Pym nodded in agreement, “That it is. Granted, they're saying that you tried to have her killed and her daughter was caught in the crossfire.”

Jaina's eyes hardened as she probed Jag for the truth. So far she couldn't get a sense of anything deceitful, but he was on the defensive.

Jag shook his head, “So because of that accusation you hesitate to accept us as a member?”

He changed the subject and Jaina internally cursed him. If he'd deny it then she could easily tell if he was lying or not. Perhaps he refrained from doing so because of her presence. He was well aware that lying to a Jedi was near impossible so if he wanted to keep the truth of the matter from her then he'd need to avoid the subject altogether.

“Not at all. In fact, I believe a strong alliance with the Empire is more beneficial than one with the Consortium,” Pym replied and Jaina felt a shiver run down her spine at the smile that accompanied it.

Jag returned her smile. “I have the same belief. So then, let's not listen to baseless rumours. Do I have your committee's support? I'd rather not have Daala try to blindside me into subjugating the Empire to the Alliance.”

Pym raised her cup, “Of course, Head of State. We'll support your bid one hundred percent.”

Jag raised his own cup, “Wonderful.”

-

Jaina kept her gaze on Jag for the rest of the meeting and she fully intended to corner him about what she'd heard. She just wasn't sure how to when she was technically escorting the senator and not him. As the two leaders shook hands and headed towards the door, Jaina held a hand out before Jag. She ignored the glare from his bodyguards as she spoke, “A word.”

The senator stepped between them. “Jedi Solo, I have another meeting in the next few minutes so we really must be going.”

Jaina gave her a fake sweet smile, “I'll be just a moment.” Jaina pointed to Jag's bodyguards, “In fact, why don't you take these two with you until I catch up with you.”

Before any more protests could be aired Jag held up his hand, “We just need five minutes.”

Pym nodded, and glanced between the two of them before heading out, Jag's bodyguards reluctantly behind her.

When the door slid closed, they stared at each other for a long minute. Jag spoke first, “I assume that your being here is a result of Ashik's meddling.”

Jaina had forgotten about that part, “Does he think I'm a bodyguard for hire?”

“He's a Chiss. He makes calculations and provides solutions that will yield the most favourable results. He's convinced that today someone will try to kill me and he'd feel a little better with you around.”

“Okay, whatever. What the hell was the Senator saying today?”

Jag's eyes avoided hers. “It's a common rumour. Don't pay it any mind.”

She took a deep breath to keep her anger from boiling over, “Did you kill that little girl?”

He scowled at her, “ _No_ , Jaina. And this is hardly the place to discuss that.”

Jaina didn't sense a lie so she backed down. “Okay, you weren't in charge at the time. Did Pellaeon?”

Something in his eyes changed, he looked directly at her. “Jaina, you can _not_ ask me that. Not here.”

“Jag, seriously? She's my-” Jaina caught herself before she gave it away. He noticed the slip, yes, but there would be no way for him to guess what she had almost said.

“I know that the Queen Mother is a close friend of yours, so I understand that the Chume'da's death would be upsetting to you. But this is just...not the time or place.”

“I want a straight answer,” Jaina insisted. “Is the Empire responsible for what happened?”

Jag looked away. “I won't answer that because it isn't your place to ask.”

Jaina laughed, and it was on the verge of hysterical, “Not my place, huh?”

“I didn't mean it like that,” Jag raised his hands in defence before sighing. “Look, Jaina. I am still looking into it myself, okay? I swear on my family name that I had nothing to do with the attack on the Hapan throne and that I have no confirmation on who did.”

Jaina stared at him before sighing. He was telling the truth despite his clear discomfort at having this conversation here. One thing stuck out to her though: he said he had no confirmation, not that he had no idea on what happened.

She backed down, her eyes finally leaving his and turning to the floor. “Right. I knew you wouldn't.”

Jag sighed himself before cupping her cheek, bringing her face back up to look at his, “It would be great if you had a little more faith in me.”

She felt his sadness through the Force. She hadn't meant to offend him or accuse him- it was merely more personal for her than Jag could ever know about. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume the worst about you.”

Jag gave her one of his half-smiles, “It's fine. You know the truth now.”

Jaina frowned, “I'd hardly say I know the truth.”

“At the moment, no one does. So I'd rather not have to deal with rumours when both the Hapans and I are investigating.”

She nodded, “Okay.”

“Just okay? No long rebuke for not telling you this before?” Jag asked, and Jaina heard the playfulness in his tone.

“You _should_ have told me this before...but I understand. It's your responsibility not to reveal galactic secrets to your Jedi girlfriend.”

Jag smiled, “Exactly. And there's no secret, not yet. When the truth does come to light, I'll handle it as it need be handled. I promise.”

She leaned up on her toes to kiss him. “Okay. I'm trusting you.”

“Good, because I won't disappoint you.” Jag caressed her cheek, kissing her one last time before moving for the door. “I, like the Senator, also have other meetings to attend to so this is-”

Jaina sprung in front of him before he finished speaking, her danger sense flashing. The door before them slid open- which it shouldn't have without either of them commanding it to- and she had her lightsaber in hand, bringing it to life to deflect the blaster bolts which were fired their way.

Beside her Jag had drawn his own blaster and was prepared to fire.  Suddenly an alarm was going off and the lights went off. The firing from out the door stopped and while Jaina didn't sense any lifeform outside it was definitely an assassin droid of some kind. Whether she had destroyed it with the deflected bolts or not, Jaina couldn't tell with the lights off. All she had was her glowing blade.

Jag was speaking into his comlink when Jaina focused on him again. “I'm still in the same meeting room. The power is off- Ashik, I'm fine. I can take care of myself...Yes, Jaina is with me.”

He stopped speaking and looked back to her. “It's being jammed. I can't hear anything.”

Jaina frowned, expanding her awareness as she stepped out of the room. She waved her lightsaber around to confirm that the droid had been destroyed. The alarms were still blaring and without the Force she wouldn't have known that Jag had stepped out to stand beside her.

“What are you doing? Get back inside!” She glared at him.

Jag changed the setting on his blaster from stun to kill. “No thanks, I'll take my chances trying to get out of here.”

“This is obviously an assassination attempt. Ashik will kill me if I return you with even a scratch.”

“I can very much handle myself, Jaina. Now let's get moving.” Jag stepped ahead of her, blaster raised as he cautiously advanced down the corridor.

Jaina stared at him in disbelief as the red emergency lights turned on. She checked the screen on the wall to her left and saw the warning on screen.

_The senate building is under attack. Maintain all positions until the warning has been switched off_

She wished Jag could have read this before deciding to play hero. She caught up to him, blade still lit as she moved to stand beside him. “What do you intend on doing?”

Jag glanced back at her. “To get out of here, obviously.”

Jaina closed her eyes as she felt for the nearest exit. Her danger sense was going off like crazy. “Whoever has stormed the place has sealed off the exits. We're not leaving any time soon.”

“The exits are sealed, no security personnel in sight, assassin droids, and a whole lot of important people trapped in the building. Sounds like the perfect set up for a bomb.”

Jaina swallowed the lump in her throat at the word. She could manage to get Jag safely if that were the case but if she did that then she'd condemn the rest of the beings here to a terrible fate.

Jaina kept her eyes closed and surrendered herself to the force. She felt blind to everything else but whenever she did this, she could see more than her eyes could ever show her. Two floors below, in the power room, five tough looking guys, a very expensive looking bomb, a timer, ten minutes-

Her eyes flashed open. “We have ten minutes.”

Jag stared at her incredulously, “Ten minutes for what exactly.”

“Ten minutes until the bomb almost directly beneath us blows. So make a quick decision, do I save your ass or are you going to help me stop it?”

Jag's serious face was suddenly replaced with one of mischief. She thought he had the worst timing in the world.

He started down the corridor again, “Ten minutes.”

-

Jaina took the lead, sensing for anything willing to shoot. There were beings hiding in the various conference rooms, locked away as the message indicated they should be, unknowing that there was a bomb about to go off. Jaina felt a threat approach but it didn't feel alive.

“Assassin droid approaching,” Jaina said quietly. Jag nodded

The quiet whirring of the droid came around the corner and Jaina raised her blade in a defensive position. It didn't shoot first this time, instead it sent a grenade their way. Jaina caught it in the Force, flinging it out of harm's way as she advanced with her blade ready to slash through the droid.

The droid side stepped her, sending a blaster bolt after her. She caught it on her blade as she began to defend against the flurry of bolts which followed. Jaina gritted her teeth as one got past her defence and burnt through her forearm. She managed not to scream out in pain but her arm dropped from its position and the droid seeing that would now attack that side of her body-

Then five shots rang through the air, straight into the central computer of the droid which fell back due to the impact. Jag came over to her, helping her up as his blaster smoked.

“While I have no doubts about your ability to duke it out with an assassin droid, we have approximately eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds until-”

Jaina pushed herself out of his grasp, “Yeah, I get it.”

Jag put an extra bolt into the fallen droid, just in case. “The lifts probably won't be working. We'll have to take the stairs.”

As Jag tried to palm the door open he was met with a system error. Whoever was behind this had disabled the emergency stairs as well. Jaina didn't delay, plunging her lightsaber into the metal and outlined a sizable hole.

She stepped back, extending her hand as she used the Force to push the freshly cut hole out of place. Jaina gestured towards Jag. “Be careful of the heated parts.”

Jag looked at her in worry, but realising they had no time to waste he quickly stepped through the hole as carefully as he could. Jaina followed him and stared down at the long distance they'd have to walk. She took hold his arm.

“Do you trust me?” She asked.

“Why would you be asking that-” he managed to say before she jumped down, taking Jag with her. She was a bit disappointed his didn't scream but in a few seconds Jaina slowed their descent and exerted them a little to the right so that they'd land on the right floor. She wasted no time in again plunging her lightsaber into the door.

Jag breathed a little heavily, “You're sure this is the place?”

Jaina closed her eyes again as she completed the shape. “Very sure. My danger sense is going off the charts.”

“Right. As soon as you push that open they're going to shoot at us,” Jag reminded her.

Jaina smirked at him, “Let me worry about that. Are you sure you can handle the bomb?”

Jag scoffed, “Of course. Unlike the New Republic, the Chiss make sure that we have a comprehensive understanding of all situations that we may find ourselves in.”

Jaina blinked, “Yeah whatever.”

She nudged the metal out of place, sending her lightsaber in with it as the expected blaster shots fired. She made herself as small as possible before flinging herself in, catching her blade as it returned to her. She had a second to analyse her surroundings. The bomb was to the corner, unguarded- she thanked the Force for small things- and three bulky looking humans covered from head to toe.

Her hand reached out, calling all their blasters to her before they could fire again. She sent them through the hole in the door and hoped Jag took that as his signal to get to the kriffing bomb. She raised her blade against them, and in a ruthless decision she slashed it across cutting them in half in one instant.

Jaina still felt the danger loud and clear and she chalked it up to the fact that there was a bomb a few metres away about four minutes away from blowing. Jaina turned to see Jag huddled over it, his blaster on the floor beside him as he worked on it. Jaina extinguished her lightsaber and moved over to him. While she knew only the basics about bombs she was still an adept mechanic and could at least make sure Jag wasn't making any bad decisions.

“It's a simple design,” Jag was saying as he carefully disconnected the varying circuits. “Ultimately what they intend is to bury the place. At least that's what I assume since there are so many charges.”

Jaina nodded. “Right, hence why it's in the power control room.”

“Bingo,” he replied as he set the charges aside, and uncomfortably near her feet.

Her gaze fell to the time which signalled that they had only three minutes remaining. “Do you think you could hurry this up.”

Jag didn't pause as he continued his work. “Nope. I'd rather not blow us up prematurely.”

“Ashik is going to kill me,” Jaina shook her head. “Like, why the hell didn't I get you out first?”

“Because you don't know how to disable a bomb,” Jag answered as he pulled a little too hard on a wire. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't die.

“Can I at least help?” Jaina asked. She wasn't familiar with any of what she saw apart from maybe the assembly of charges.

Jag's eyes remained trained on the complicated circuit before him. “While I do trust in my ability to multi-task, I don't think I can teach how to disable a bomb while actually doing it myself.”

Jaina rolled her eyes. He could be so annoying at times-

Before she could finish her thought, she felt a flash of danger and turned to face the mechanical eyes of...a semi human maybe? Jaina didn't ponder on it before igniting her blade. The human was quick and he swung his arm into hers, knocking the weapon from her hand. Jaina grunted as his other hand came up to land a punch straight to her gut.

Jag didn't look up from his work, “Uh, Jaina?”

Her foot swept out to trip the man before he could point his blaster at Jag. She rolled over, tackling him completely as she wrestled for the blaster in hand. Jaina internally scolded herself for forgetting that the Force had shown her five assailants not three, which meant there was still another lurking around somewhere.

“Don't you dare take your eyes off that bomb!” Jaina said to Jag as she lay her fists into the human's face. It hurt like hell and it was years of experience that kept her from recoiling. Perhaps it was more of an android than it was a human. That would explain why she hadn't felt him sneak up on her until the last minute.

He other hand firmly gripped the wrist of the android, preventing it from firing any shots while she put the Force into her blows to the head. It was a little disturbing to actually smash the head in but she was grateful that it wasn't an actual being.

“Last charge,” Jag called out to her. She glanced over to see that they had less than a minute. Great.

A burst of electricity coursed through her as her hand smashed the android's computer circuit and she rolled over in pain, trying to cease the spasms her body was feeling. Jaina felt herself be picked up and there was a metallic hand on her throat squeezing hard.

The final assailant, Jaina's mind decided and this one was much bigger than the rest- and so was his grip on her throat. Her body still hurt from the electrocution she'd suffered when she destroyed the last android, now she had to battle this one and there was probably only twenty seconds left on the clock-

Her lungs begged for air and she reached out a hand to call for her lightsaber. Her focus was waning and she could barely locate the thing before she felt a blaster being pressed to the side of her head. Her eyes widened- this couldn't be the end, it couldn't be.

Her eyes closed as she focused on the trigger finger, slowing it down by a fraction as she felt a wave of blaster bolts come from behind them. The weight on her throat ceased and she was falling to the floor, coughing as she hit head on the piping network. She managed to roll over to her knees where she saw Jag, still in front of the bomb but with his blaster pointed this way.

Idiot, she thought. What was the point in saving her if they'd all just get blown up in the end. She was about to voice this thought when Jag came running toward her. Her throat hurt as she croaked out, “Jag, the bomb-”

“Already taken care of,” Jag assured her as he moved her into a sitting position.

She looked over to see that the timer had run out, which meant that he'd managed to disable the explosives from the device since they were still alive. Jaina tried to breathe but she ended up choking form the pain of it. Jag supported her as he moved to stand, taking out his comlink and seeing that it was still jammed.

“We're still lights out and I'm not sure what devices they used to accomplish that. But at least we stopped the bomb,” Jag cradled her head as he tried to comfort her.

Jaina pushed out of his arms, determined to stand on her own. Her voice still sounded as terrible as her throat felt, “Right. Now, let's get you out of here.”

Before either of them could move, a squad of Galactic Alliance security officers stormed the room, blasters raised. Jag cleared his throat and the officers dropped it once they recognised him.

“See to it that everyone evacuates the building immediately,” Jag started. “We don't know how many are still alive and what exactly their plans are.”

The officers, while not loyal to the Empire, saluted as the moved out leaving only two to escort Jag to safety. Jaina saw her lightsaber in the corner and called it to her hand. She glared down at it wondering why it hadn't been there when she needed it.

Suddenly, Jag was lifting her up bridal style as he stepped back through the large hole that she'd cut out earlier. Jaina tried to wriggle out his grasp but he held onto her firmly.

“You're hurt. Let's get you to a medic,” Jag said simply. The two guards were following behind.

Jaina's vision was a bit blurry but all she needed was a boost from the Force to carry on. She was about to draw on it for strength when she realised her danger sense had ceased. They had neutralised the threat- just the two of them. Instead, she looked up at him to see the concern on his face and she felt his worry for her clearer than she could see it. Jaina managed a smile as she felt herself drift towards unconsciousness.

Despite the fact that a fight could appear at any point, she allowed it to come. He had already saved her life and she trusted him to do it again.

-

Jaina's eyes snapped open, her mind racing as she evaluated her surroundings. She was in a speeder, a pretty fancy once at that and she had a blanket covering her body and her head lay in Jag's lap. Jaina smiled as she felt Jag's fingers carding through her hair. Her throat still ached from being choked but the pain had dulled to more of an annoying ache than anything else.

She shifted so that she could look up at him. He had on a worried look but he returned her smile nevertheless. She must have hit her head pretty hard since she was struggling to remember much of what had happened- what happened besides the bomb beneath the Senate basement.

“What happened after I passed out?” Her voice was still scratchy but not as bad as before.

Jag's expression became quite grim. “It was a total of ten conspirators, or at least that's what they've discovered so far. The five we had the pleasure of meeting were in charge of the bomb but the other five set out to cut out the power, seal the exits and fabricate the emergency message to keep everyone inside. They carried proper credentials and all.”

Jaina frowned, “What was the motive?”

“We've yet to determine that. Ashik thinks it was a radical group. For what cause, we don't know yet.”

“But there was an assassin droid sent to kill you specifically,” Jaina argued.

Jag gave her a sad look. “I know. The whole attack could have been a diversion for an assassination attempt on various senators and myself.”

She sat up suddenly. “How many people died?”

“About fifteen confirmed, twenty-one injured. The death count includes at least three senators. It's...a mess.”

Jaina swallowed despite the pain. “What else?”

Jag sighed. “Well, Ashik took us to a safe house where I had a medic look at you. You have a pretty nasty concussion by the way. Now we're on our way to the embassy.”

Jaina's hand moved to her forehead where she felt the bandage wrapped around the wound that she got from falling on her face. Not her best moment but at least she'd managed to stop a disastrous explosion.

“The holonews is reporting like crazy. I eventually had to turn it off to save my sanity,” Jag said.

Jaina snorted, “I can imagine. _Empire saves the Alliance; Head of State diffuses deadly bomb_. They must be singing your praises.”

He nodded, “A bit. Me and a very helpful Jedi who kept me alive the entire time. Apparently, you're my girlfriend _and_ bodyguard. Impressive, I'd say.”

“Ashik has amazing instincts. I'm scared to think what would have happened if he didn't arrange for me to be there.”

“So he claims as well. I'd prefer if he didn't go behind my back like that but I'm relieved that he did in the end.”

Jaina winced as her head throbbed, “I need to call my parents. And report to the council.”

Jag noticed her discomfort and put his arm around her. “Already taken care of. I commed your parents as soon as I could and I also wrote a detailed report for Master Skywalker. The medic said you'd need the rest so I took the liberty to handle it.”

“You commed my parents?” Jaina gasped, “You know you don't have to try that hard, right?”

Jag kissed the top of her head. “They actually commed me and I explained the situation to them. They were very worried when I told them you were unconscious.”

“I'm impressed, Fel, I gotta say. You know how to handle a problem.” Jaina allowed herself to smile despite the situation. She snuggled closer to him, even. “What are we going to do now?”

“Lay low for the next few days until the picture becomes a bit clearer and conduct my business from the embassy,” Jag answered. “What you'll decide to do, I don't know.”

Jaina sighed. “I figure the Jedi will be investigating. I'd like to have a hand in that if I can.”

“Your actions today are going to help the Jedi a lot. It'll lift public perception and it'll back Daala into dropping her little vendetta,” Jag pointed out.

Jaina stared out the window, watching the tall skyscrapers of Courscant flash past them. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Don't worry too much right now. You need to heal.”

“I wish I had put myself into a healing trance earlier. Then this kriffing headache would be gone.” Jaina closed her eyes again.

“Sleep,” Jag whispered as he reached for the datapad he was looking at before she'd woken up. For the second time that day she was allowing herself to surrender to sleep. She wondered when she started to drop her guard around him.

She opened her eyes, and with a soft smile said, “Hey.”

Jag turned to face her again and her heart fluttered at the way he smiled back at her. Her brain still felt a little fuzzy as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, “I love you.”

As she moved back and realised what she'd just said, she saw his eyes widen in surprise but her eyes were too tired to stay open. _Oh well,_ Jaina thought as she fell back into sleep, _I'll deal with it later_.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Daala stared at the holonews cast before her. Coruscant was on near lockdown, as Alliance and Imperial Intelligence tried to uncover the truth to the terrorist attack on the Senate building the day before. It was a small blessing that she hadn't been there that day with reports that leaders like Fel were targeted specifically in addition to the planting of a bomb meant to level the entire building.

She had three dead senators on her hands as well as three captured conspirators- two of which were actually androids and not sentient beings at all. The only living one, a human, wouldn't talk no matter what they tried. They couldn't even coax a motive out of him.

In the meanwhile, the reporters were raving about the pair- apparently a couple- who managed to prevent a true tragedy from occurring. The Head of State of the Empire and a Jedi knight took down half the conspirators and a couple of assassin droids while also managing to diffuse the deadly bomb which threatened them. It was a great love story and the public wouldn't be forgetting about it anytime soon.

She felt a bit of betrayal of Fel, not due to jealousy, but because she had intended to use him to ruin the Jedi image. Instead he was involved with the niece of the Jedi leader, and they were performing heroic acts and improving the public perception of the Order. It irked her and would prove to make her job all the more difficult.

For now, she would focus on catching the individuals behind the attack.

Wyn entered the office. “We've got something.”

Daala stood, “He spoke?”

He shook his head, “No. But we've managed to identify him. He's Hapan.”

“Hapan? So this attack was intended for the Imperials.” She moved over to him to accept the datapad he brought.

Wyn shrugged, “Not necessarily. He has no visible ties to anything- except that he's from one the planets in the cluster. It doesn't look good though and if we have this intelligence that means the Imperials do as well.”

Natasi sighed. “I'll meet with Fel about the importance of maintaining peace. But in the meantime, we need to establish a motive as well as find out who funded this attack and gave him the credentials to infiltrate the senate.”

Her assistant nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Anything else?”

“Actually, yes. Master Luke Skywalker wishes to speak with you.”

“Have you told him we're busy?” Daala moved to the liquor cart to pour herself a drink.

“I did, but he was offering his assistance in the matter. I think we should take him up on it.”

Daala thought about it. It would prove useful to have the Jedi's abilities in handling this matter. “Fine. Contact him again. And tell him that we'd appreciate any assistance they can offer.”

Wyn tapped away at his datapad, “Should I use those words exactly?”

“As long as he gets the message, I'm fine.”

He nodded once more before exiting her office. She took a long sip from her glass as she sat back in her chair. The work of a Chief of State was seemingly never ending.

-

Jaina knelt before them at the center of the room, the masters seated in as usual in a circular formation. She had just given them her oral report on what had happened- seen as though Jag had already done a written report for her.

When she finished retelling the events as best as she could remember, the chamber remained silent as the Masters thought it over.

Her aunt spoke first, “It's been twenty four hours and no motive has been found. What do you suspect it to be?”

Jaina shrugged, her hands in her lap. “There were parts of it that made it seem like an assassination attempt against the Head of State. But other parts suggest it was more about making a statement to the Senate. I just don't know”

Another round of silence settled as they all tried to piece together yesterday's events. She was still groggy from the concussion but she'd felt much better after putting herself into a healing trance. When she'd woken up, Jag had already left his quarters for his office and she was scared to see him again- not after what she'd said in the speeder. Instead, she got dressed and headed straight for the Temple to report back in person. She'd vowed to herself to talk to Jag soon enough but part of her was scared about how he'd react to what she said.

“Jedi Solo,” Corran Horn said, “You did well yesterday.”

She nodded his way, a small smile on her face at the praise. Master Sebatyne added then, “Yes, you saved many lives.”

“Just doing my job,” Jaina quipped.

Luke smiled at her but it faded quickly. “We've offered to assist the Chief of State's office in investigating the crime and our offer was accepted. This is a good chance for us to repair the relationship between us and Daala.”

Jaina agreed, “Yes. May I ask to be a part of the team that investigates?”

Mara shook her head. “Not a good idea. You may be too personally attached.”

She frowned, “If this is about-”

“Your relationship with Jagged Fel?” Kyle Katarn interjected, “Yes, it is. And while we've no intention to scold you where that is concerned we'd prefer to have the Masters handle this investigation anyway.”

Jaina reluctantly nodded. “Alright, if you insist.”

“If that's all you can remember, then you're dismissed. Get some rest,” Luke said.

Jaina stood, bowing towards the Masters before exiting the chamber. Her arm was healing pretty well considering that she didn't recall how she got the injury. Jag must have had the medic look at it since she had woken up with a bacta patch over it. It must have been one of the assassin droids, or maybe it was one of the stray blaster bolts that were fired when she'd impulsively _tossed_ herself into the enemy's line of fire.

Her memory was still kind of fuzzy and she had the concussion to blame for that. It unfortunately didn't stop her from saying what she'd said to Jag- nor did it do her the favour of forgetting that it happened. She seemed to be forgetting everything else. She remembered how she and Jag decided to diffuse a bomb on a whim, and all the action that had followed- besides getting shot in her arm that is- but what had happened before...she wasn't too clear on that.

They were alone in the conference room- arguing, she thinks, but she couldn't remember why. It felt like it was within her reach in her mind but whenever she drew for it, it retreated from her and she was left with a dull throbbing in her head. She'd have to wait until she was fully healed before trying to access it again.

It was her birthday in a few days and she still had yet to invite Jag to spend it with her family. In her defence, they did foil a terrorist attack just the day before and she'd slept through most of the aftermath due to her injuries. But she also had to deal with the fact that she'd confessed her love for him in her hazy concussion-induced state of mind.

Did she love him? Jaina was hesitant to admit it, only because the last time she professed to love someone it was a horrible mistake and a case of delusion on her part. She didn't want to ever be torn up about someone again. But then, Jag had never hurt her like Kyp did. Yesterday he had saved her life and then taken care of her afterwards.

She enjoyed time with him more than she did with anyone else and Jaina had always felt that he was her equal in so many ways. They were so different yet so similar...she could confide in him for anything and she'd trust him to help her in any way. Likewise, she'd do anything for him too and would give her own life to protect him if that was necessary.

Was that love or just dependence? She didn't really have a way of knowing. Her last attempt at love had shown her an ugly side of herself that still persisted to this day. But there was no war waging around them, the fate of the galaxy wasn't at risk, and she wasn't a child anymore. If she truly wanted to mature she'd need to let go of the things holding her back- and one of those things was the idea that she was undeserving of love.

Whether she met Jag months ago or minutes ago, she would allow herself to love him. Not for his sake, but for her own. Whether they worked out or not, Jaina wouldn't know, but in this moment she would enjoy her time with him, no matter how long or short it may be.

So she'd muster up the courage and tell him that yes, she loved him. He would either say he did or he didn't and Jaina would deal with whatever feelings result from his response. She was done keeping her thoughts and feelings inside.

- 

“Have you asked Jag if he'll join us for dinner yet?” Leia asked.

Jaina shook her head. The little speech she gave herself didn't ease her anxiety. She didn't know how to vocalise any of what she was thinking. Maybe she should hit her head again before seeing Jag again. It seemed to help her speak freely before.

Leia frowned, “It's two days away, Jaina.”

She held up her hands defensively, “I know, I know. I didn't mean to wait this long.”

“Then why have you? You don't think he'd say no, do you?”

“It's not that. When I bumped my head during the attack on the senate building I may have said some stuff to him that I'm not sure I was ready for.”

Leia looked up from the document in front of her, “Stuff like what?”

Jaina ignored the instinct to bottle up her feelings. “I sort of told him that I loved him before passing out.”

Her mother laughed. “Well, do you love him?”

Jaina sighed, “I think so. But what if I'm wrong? What if he doesn't feel the same?”

“I assume you’ve been avoiding him because of this?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“I saw the holonews, of course, when the incident happened but I was terrified when you didn't pick up your comlink. I knew you hadn't died but I had no way of knowing if you're okay. I took a chance calling Jag- and he was very helpful and worried in his own way. He took care of you when I couldn't and for that I'm grateful to him. Give him a chance instead of agonising over what he'd have said to your confession.”

Jaina smiled weakly, “I guess I should, right?”

Leia nodded, “Definitely. Now make sure he clears his schedule for the whole day because we need to give him a proper family grilling.”

“Please don't,” Jaina cringed at the thought of whatever questions they'd come up for him.

Leia laughed before going back to reading. “Give him a good warning beforehand.”

Jaina stood from the couch, giving her mother's shoulder a good pat before moving into her bedroom. Jaina reached for her comlink and hesitantly thumbed Jag's quick code, taking a seat on the bed as she waited for him to answer.

“Hello there, hero,” Jag's voice crackled through and it didn't fail to make her smile.

“You're more of a hero than I am,” Jaina replied as she lay back, her short legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

“I disagree. I'm prepared to argue until my next meeting.”

Jaina laughed. “You are so competitive and stubborn, you know that?”

Jag joined in on her laughter, “I can't help it.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Jaina said after a few seconds of silence.

“Oh? Am I in trouble?”

“No,” she chuckled nervously, “I, uh, just want to see you in person first.”

“I was actually thinking the same thing. It's your birthday in two days, how about we go on a date?” Jag suggested.

Jaina rolled over onto her stomach. “Uh, maybe not on the day. We're having a family dinner that day so I'm booked out.”

Jag hummed, “How about tomorrow then?”

“Well, I'm free until Master Cilghal clears me for duty. So sure.”

“Excellent.” Jag didn't sound too concerned about whatever she wanted to discuss. Had he forgotten about her confession? Or did he just chalk it up to her hazy mind?

“Actually, my parents want you to be there on my birthday.”

“Do they?” Jag sounded surprised.

She nodded to herself then replied, “Yeah. They want to know you outside of business. I know you're busy and all so if you can't make it I understand-”

“No, I'll make time.” He sounded quite pleased. “Ashik will scold me for making time for our date tomorrow and then again on your birthday the next day, but I'll make it work.”

“Are you sure?” Jaina asked. She didn't want him to get into the habit of shirking his duties just to spend time with her.

“Very. I'll see you tomorrow evening then?”

“Yes. And Jag?”

“Hmm?”

She almost told him she loved him again and cursed herself for how easy it seemed to slip out. “...I look forward to it.”

“So do I.”

-

Jag wasn’t nervous. It was a trait that his father had made sure to get out of him long before adulthood. He was always well prepared and confident in everything he did and he had a way of ensuring he could excel at things he didn’t have much foreknowledge on. It was part of what earned him his reputation as robotic…that and his tendency to show little to no emotion in even the most stressing or joyous occasions.

He had made it to his thirties maintaining the reputation that his father had drilled into him before he found it crumbling before him. A certain Jedi was responsible for that. Jaina Solo was an anomaly, she defied every expectation he had in beings. She was the complete opposite of everything his father taught him would lead to a fine pilot and soldier and yet she managed to match his own skills- and even outdo him- without half the discipline he had.

When he was with her, when he thought about her even, his whole world was turned upside down. She taught him the compassion that he didn’t think he could have ever found on his own and he felt more human than he ever had before. It was the reason he loved her so much.

Jaina had confessed him to loving him in her concussed state and Jag had initially dismissed it due to her head injury. It made him think though. Whether or not Jaina truly was in love with him, he found it harder to deny that he was in love with her. Whenever he thought of his future, it was hard to separate a life with Jaina Solo from it. Acknowledging that, Jag also had no choice but to acknowledge that he had indeed fallen in love with her. That was why he was about to put off his duties for the next two days to give her the best birthday he could- and he’d let her know just how serious he was about her.

So, Jag was possibly a little nervous. _Possibly_. He didn’t know if Jaina would like any of what he planned. She wasn’t a woman who liked frivolous gifts or extravagant dates, but he thought that everyone liked to be spoiled once in a while and Jaina probably wasn’t the exception. It wasn’t everyday that he could do something nice for her.

He checked his chrono again, frowning when he realised Jaina was now ten minutes late. He cursed himself as he knew he should have picked her up instead of asking her to meet him at the embassy- that wasn’t romantic at all. He’d have to step up his game.

Jag put down the datapad that he hadn’t looked at in the last half an hour and sat back in his chair. Maybe he shouldn’t have come into the office today, but then that would have constituted as shirking his duties for personal reasons- he was already going to miss the latter half of the day and possibly the next day. He had way too much work to do not to come in this morning and he would have hated to pass on too much work onto his staff-

 _This is why she calls you a workaholic_ , Jag thought to himself. He was relieved when the comm on his desk began beeping. He answered and was greeted with Cera’s voice. “Jedi Solo is here to see you.”

Jag sighed in relief as he shot up from his seat and moved towards the door that was already sliding open. He was pleased to be greeted with sigh of Jaina’s smiling face, her face dusted lightly with makeup and adorned with a sweet smile. She was wearing a dark closely fitting dress and a pair of heels that Jag wasn’t sure he had ever seen her wear. He was glad to know she was taking the date as seriously as he was.

Jag returned her smile as best as he could and he was taking her into his arms before he could even muster up anything coherent to say. She truly was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen and it didn’t help when she dressed like it- even though he thought she was just as stunning in her Jedi attire.

“Don’t squeeze the life out of me,” Jaina complained from where she was crushed in his grip. Jag let her go quickly, a flush coming to his cheeks.

“Sorry, I was just so happy to see you.”

Jaina raised a brow. “I didn’t know a little dress was all it took to overwhelm you.”

Jag shrugged. “It’s not the dress, it’s just you.”

He was pleased to be rewarded with the subtle blush in her own cheeks. She tried to ignore it. “So, what is this date supposed to be? You asked me to clear the rest of my day.”

Jag nodded. “Of course I did. Tomorrow is your birthday and since you’ll be spending it with your family I had to settle for the night before. I simply intend to spoil you today.”

Jaina’s arms crossed over her chest. “Spoil? Am I a child?”

He was more than certain that she was joking. “Obviously not…but I think you deserve to be spoiled.”

She put away the pretence and leaned up to kiss him, and he felt his stomach flutter as it always seemed to whenever they kissed, “Good answer. So where to?”

Jag wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her into the foyer of his office. “It’s all a surprise.”

“Oh?”

Jag didn’t say anymore than that as he relayed instructions to his staff for the rest of the day. He could tell it irritated her, but he knew well she was an easily irritated person, but it was never something that lasted long. She didn’t like surprises, he didn’t either, but that was because in their line of work surprises meant death and destruction. These kinds of surprises didn’t. He wanted to show her that.

When he was finished with his staff they walked to the garage where he opened the passenger door for her in the sleek speeder that he was proud to call his personal vehicle. She was surprised when he took the driver’s seat.

“You’re allowed to drive?”

Jag scowled. “From time to time, yes.”

“And I assume Ashik will be following in a vehicle behind us as well as some aerial support and a bomb squad on alert if necessary?”

“Actually, he won’t be following us. He’ll be supervising my staff while I’m gone. I have no doubts that he’ll have agents tailing me, but I plead and _plead_ for the opportunity to be alone with you today. Your Jedi reputation helped immensely in persuading him to let me have it.”

Jaina smiled. “You’re really taking advantage of this bodyguard rumour, huh?”

“It’s simultaneously annoying and helpful. I keep telling Ashik that you can’t be my lover and my bodyguard-nor do I want you to be- but he keeps pondering whether or not to hire you. It’s that Chiss logic, I’m afraid.” Jag shook his head as he powered up the speeder.

She leaned back in the luxurious leather seat. He could tell that he like he was, she was pleased with the soft thrum of the vehicle’s engine. While they were different in many ways, they both shared a keen interest in vehicles, ships and flying. Jaina finally said, “It’s not automatic?”

Jag followed her eyes to the gearbox. “You think I’d drive anything other than manual?”

Jaina laughed softly. “Oh, you are definitely my man.”

Jag joined in on her laughter as he eased them out of the garage. “I definitely am.”

As they drove down the busy streets of Coruscant, the drivers around them unknowing that the Head of State was among them, Jag enjoyed the relative silence between them. Jaina had given up on guessing where he was taking her, and she sat quietly in the passenger seat, her hands neatly folded in her lap. Maybe he was getting the silent treatment.

“You drive well for a pilot,” Jaina broke the silence.

Jag frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“For example, I’m a terrible driver. I drive a speeder like I fly a ship. My dad’s the same.”

He shook his head. “That is because you have a distorted sense of discipline. Did you even do driving lessons?”

Jaina didn’t look offended but confused. “I flew the Falcon for the first time when I was seven years old, why would I need driving lessons?”

Jag laughed. “My point has been officially proven. You know speeders and ships are vastly different and so are the rules of speeder lanes and hyperspace.”

She shrugged. “That explains all the tickets I keep getting.”

Jag took a moment to look at her as they stopped at the light. “How did you even pass the test?”

Jaina looked at him directly in the eye. “I don’t think you can handle the truth.”

“What, did you forge it?” He asked.

Jaina smiled. “Nope. I slept with the guy at the front desk and he gave me the license for free.”

Jag’s smile fell off his face. “What.”

“It’s not like you didn’t know I was a rebel. I’ve been driving speeders since I was a kid, I couldn’t bother with the lessons and the tests and all that. So, I was like ‘ _Hey, can I get this license if I have sex with you?_ ’ and he was like, ‘ _yeah_ ’ and, boom, I got my license.” Jaina was searching his face for his reaction.

He was surprised that he wasn’t mad, and he wasn’t really jealous either. It wouldn’t help either of them to judge her for her past- not when he knew how much it bothered her. “The system on Coruscant is horribly corrupt.”

Jaina laughed, glad that she didn’t spoil the mood with her confession. “Oh, you really think people don’t do that in the Empire?”

Jag rolled his eyes. “I sure hope they don’t.”

She tutted at him. “Poor baby, you’ve grown up so straight laced and disciplined that you can’t comprehend how the rest of us get around.”

“Oh, right, says the daughter of a Princess, Senator and Chief of State.”

She shrugged. “I’m also the daughter of a smuggler. And let me tell you, I’ve learned that as a woman this world is cruel and unforgiving. So why the hell wouldn’t I use that to my advantage? I was not going to read that long driving manual and I’ve yet to do so.”

“You are…something else entirely.” Jag couldn’t hold back the laugh he was holding in. “As long as you aren’t sleeping with anyone for perks anymore, I’m fine.”

Jaina raised a brow. “Perks? Trust me, it’s not fun most of the time.”

“Then why do it?” Jag asked, and he hoped he didn’t sound judgmental.

She looked away and Jag hoped, prayed even, that he hadn’t upset her. She stared out the window. “I don’t know. I guess it’s easy to do it when you don’t think much of yourself. I probably wouldn’t have if I thought that I’d have become a Jedi again.”

“I can’t imagine you as anything other than a Jedi.”

“I am very glad you didn’t know me back then. I was a mess, Jag. You’d have hated me.”

Jag frowned. “I could never hate you, not for being a mess as you put it. In fact, I wish I had known you.”

Jaina smiled. “That’s sweet of you to say. Do you think you could handle my rebellious nature and serious emotional baggage?”

Jag glanced at her. “Is that not what I’m doing now?”

She punched him in the shoulder, “Hey.”

He gave her a small smile. “You’re doing that thing again where you assume I’m a perfect god-like human being who can do no wrong and that you’re a good-for-nothing piece of rebel scum.”

Jaina looked a little ashamed. “Sorry, I guess I am. I just mean to say that I had lost my way- or well, I had never found it when I came to adulthood. I just wandered and wavered and did reckless things like sleep with people for my driver’s license despite being perfectly capable of passing the test.”

Jag nodded. “You can be honest with me about anything. Keep that in mind.”

She put her head on his shoulder. “I will. You don’t think I’m too much, do you? I promise I’m not like that anymore.”

Jag sighed. “Even if you were, I’d still want you. I’d still feel the same about you.”

He didn’t have to see her face to know she was smiling. “When you say things like that it’s hard not to see you as perfect. Did your parents buy you from the store?”

“No, I think they got me the regular way.”

“Hmm, can you just imagine all the moves Wynssa Starflare would have? No wonder she and your dad had so many kids.” Jaina sat up with a wicked grin on her face.

He scowled at her. “Jaina, just…don’t put that thought into my head please.”

She laughed. “You’ve seen her movies, you must know!”

“Nope, I know absolutely nothing pertaining to what you’re implying, and I never will, thank you.”

Jaina let her laughter die down and Jag allowed himself to enjoy the mirth in her beautiful voice. “I’m glad you can have a laugh at my expense.”

She shrugged. “I have to pass the time somehow. I still have no idea where we’re going and I’m starting to think you don’t either.”

As she spoke, Jag turned into the private parking of a building to their left. She didn’t look like she recognised the place and Jag counted it as a win. It was hard to find a place where the native Coruscanti wouldn’t already know about, especially when he himself wasn’t from the planet. Still, he thought that she’d enjoy this place.

He parked, exiting the vehicle and rushing around to open the door Jaina. She gave him her classic eye roll but mad no complaint as he helped her out. She looked over her shoulder. “Do you want to know how many people Ashik had follow you?”

Jag thought about it for a moment. “I don’t think I need to, no.”

She looped her arm through his as he led her inside. “In that case, I’ll keep it in the back of my mind.”

Jag was impressed with the fluorescent lighting that adorned the halls of the building and he saw the amazement on Jaina’s face as the soft lights led them to the lobby. The place was mostly empty, as Jag had arranged for it to be when he decided to take her there so, they were greeted by the establishment’s staff.

“Head of State Fel, Jedi Solo, Welcome to the Coruscanti Fluorofly Conservatory.” The man before them was saying.

Jaina turned to face him, not caring how rude she came off. “You took me to look at some bugs?”

Jag patted her arm lightly. “Yes, now hush.” He turned to face the host, “Is everything ready to go?”

The host nodded as he led them to an area marked as _Main Exhibit_. He heard the gasp escape her as they entered the room lit by only the soft neon-blue colour of the fluoroflys which flew around the room. There was vegetation in the room, hedges and bushes for the flying creatures to inhabit and benches for guests to sit. Jag was pleased to see Jaina’s beautiful face, the soft blue colour making her look soft and as precious as diamond. He had to remember to keep breathing.

“Oh, Jag,” She sighed. “It’s beautiful.”

Jag smiled. “It is. Apparently, they change colour with the season and mood. Some say that they’re connected with the Force.”

Jaina nodded slowly. “I can definitely feel that. They draw from the Force just as I do, although I’ve never heard of them before.”

“What do you feel now?”

“Well,” He saw her eyes close and he suspected she was feeling through the Force, “They’re kind of sad. Like they’re facing great tragedy.”

The host spoke up. “That’s correct actually. The fluoroflys lost many members from their colony during the war. They’re still mourning those they lost.”

Jaina frowned. “Yes, it’s that. They’ve been sad for a long time, and although time has gone and there’s no more danger, they still feel the pain of the past on them.”

Jag raised a brow. “Does that remind you of anyone?”

She rolled her eyes at him before moving over to an arch with many of the insects adorning it. A smile came to his face as he watched them come to her outstretched hand. The host’s eyes widened significantly. “Normally they don’t like when beings interfere with them, but opening the exhibition is the only way we can afford to maintain them. You see, they’re an endangered species and these are the only we’ve been able to locate. That Vong almost wiped them out.”

Jag glanced at the human male for a second before looking back at Jaina. “She is a Jedi, and these creatures seem to be force sensitive themselves. Maybe they feel she is one of them.”

Before the host could reply, the room changed from being washed with soft blue to a soft golden yellow, from wall to wall. The fluroflys on the far reaches of the room changed as they saw the others did and soon the room was washed in gold. Jag’s gaze went back to Jaina who held a single one, the biggest he’d seen so far, on the tip of her finger.

Jaina turned to face them. “I don’t think they’re sad anymore.”

The host’s jaw fell in shock. “They’ve haven’t changed colour in years. You- you did this?”

She looked a little unsure of herself as she replied. “I just suggested that it was time to look to the future instead of living in the past. I guess they took my suggestion.”

Jag felt his heart swell. He was happy that he’d taken her to the right place. Jaina continued, “They told me to do the same and then this one right here changed colours and the others followed.”

Jag moved over to her, planting a firm kiss on her forehead. “It looks like you gave them something that no one else could. Happiness.”

Jaina leaned into him. “I’m sure any other Jedi could have done the same.”

“I don’t think so. I think that only you could have understood their suffering and because of that you could reach them where no one else could.”

Jaina looked back at the flying creatures and admired their beautiful golden glow. “Yeah, maybe that’s true.”

She led him to the bench and it felt reminiscent of their walks through the gardens of the Imperial Palace. They’d gone a long way since those days but from back then Jag knew they were kindred spirits, that she could understand him in a way that no one else could- that she could bring him happiness just like she did for the fluoroflys.

“Jag, the other day I said something to you that I wasn’t sure about-“

Jag put a finger to her lips and looked back to make sure that the host wasn’t anywhere near enough to hear them. “Before you say anything about that, I want to say something first.”

Jaina nodded slowly and he caught the worry in her eyes. He sighed before beginning. “Jaina, these few months that I’ve had the honour of knowing you, I’ve found myself changing for the better. I’ve never been as happy as I am now, and you need to know that you’re the reason for that.”

He paused and searched her eyes, but he saw only her curiosity. “I’ve always been independent, and I’ve always excelled at everything I’ve done. I’ve always pushed myself to live up to my father’s legacy and then when I fell from grace with the Chiss I pushed past that pain to get to where I am in the Empire. Even then, I don’t think it’s ever been enough. Not because I’ve wanted more power, but because none of that is happiness. I learned that when a mistake got me exiled from my people, and then later when the greatest man I’d ever known was taken away from me so unfairly. None of all this,” Jag gestured around them, “Means anything to the soul. You can’t take it with you when you die, and it can be gone in the blink of an eye.”

Jag took a deep breath, “What I’m trying to say, Jaina Solo, is that you’ve given all of this meaning.”

Her eyes were watering a little and Jag was surprised to find that his were as well. The host had left to give them privacy, but he could return any minute and for once Jag found himself not caring who saw him vulnerable. Jaina’s voice sounded choked as she spoke, “How?”

He smiled as he saw a tear slip from her eye and his hand came up instinctively to wipe it away. He didn’t know how she looked so beautiful even when she cried. “Because, I love you. That’s how.”

Jaina surged forward to capture his lips in a kiss and he felt the tears flow freely form her face now. They weren’t tears of sadness, he knew, and knowing that made his own tears fall from his eyes. He loved her so much he was crying from happiness. In fact, he didn’t even have to hear her say it to know that she loved him too.

-

Her fingers naturally found themselves to the diamond pendant pressed against her chest attached to the silver chain around her neck. After they left the conservatory, Jag had presented her with the necklace as a birthday gift and had silenced her protests with a soft kiss and an assurance that he loved her so much that he couldn’t help but give her something nice for her birthday, even if it was one day early.

Jaina had no intention of taking it off, not as long as it served as a reminder of Jag’s love for her. It was a few minutes to midnight Jag had insisted, after they had dinner at a rather fancy restaurant, that they countdown from Coruscant’s tallest building which, like the conservatory, Jag had reserved for them alone. Her hands gripped the railing before her as she stared down at the traffic levels below. It was beautiful, though not as captivating as the fluoroflys, and it was one of her favourite things about the planet.

Jag stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Jaina enjoyed the silence, it was enough to feel his body pressed against hers. They were both at peace, she could feel it through the force, and the love around them was something she had only felt around her own parents. She was happy to have something like that for herself, and especially happy that she could have it with Jag.

“One minute,” Jag whispered into the night’s air. Jaina listened to him count down, his deep voice rumbling through her entire body and her eyes closed.

 _Five, four, three, two one_ …

Her eyes opened as she heard a loud pop. She didn’t jump since her danger sense remained dormant, but she was shocked to see the grand display of fireworks before them- and they had the best view in the city. She turned to face him and was greeted with Jag’s smug grin.

“You did not.”

Jag nodded. “Oh, I did.”

Jaina fought the urge to make a fuss. She didn’t get why Jag had needed to arrange for fireworks on top of a fancy dinner, an expensive gift, glowing insects, and a beautiful love confession, but somehow it only made her heart speed up and her cheeks flush.

Jag’s hand moved to her chin, lifting her face up so she could see his eyes more clearly. The fireworks continued in the background as he spoke. “Happy birthday, Jaina.”

She smiled, her arms linking behind his neck as she leaned in even closer, their lips almost touching. “I love you, Jagged Fel.”

With that, they kissed, and the fireworks were forgotten.

-

The timer beeped and Leia jumped up from the couch to remove the nerf from the oven. She was extra careful to follow the recipes and had even enlisted Han’s superior cooking skills to prepare the dinner for their daughter’s birthday. Luke, Mara and Ben lived only a few blocks away and they had commed to let her know they’d be there in a few minutes. Allana and Han occupied themselves with setting the table and putting up decorations and lights for the little family party. Leia was making a big deal out of it, as Jaina would most likely put it, but it _was_ because it was a big deal for her.

She wanted to make her daughter feel as special as she was- and she also wanted to impress the boyfriend that Jaina had promised her would attend.

Leia was slicing up the cooked meat when she heard the front door chime and slide open. She felt her brother and sister-in-law’s presence as brightly as she always did- and she heard Ben’s excited chatter as he raced into the kitchen to greet her.

“Aunt Leia!” He crashed into her as he hugged her as tightly as he could.

She leaned down to ruffle his hair. “Oh my goodness, I think you grew a little more since the last I saw you.”

Ben nodded eagerly, “Uh-huh, Mommy said I grew one inch than I was before. Soon, I’ll be so big.”

Leia bent down to kiss her nephew’s forehead. “That’s true. Although if you’re anything like your father then I don’t think it will be that big.”

“Hey,” Luke complained as he entered the kitchen and kissed his sister on the cheek. “No short jokes.”

“Hey Mara,” Leia ignored as she saw the red-head also enter the room.

“What is this?” Mara started, “It actually smells good.”

Leia frowned. “I thought we were both proudly a part of the sisterhood of women who can’t cook.”

Mara laughed softly. “Speaking of our little sisterhood, where is the birthday girl.”

“Jaina commed me an hour ago that she and Jag were on their way. They should be here any minute now.”

Han came in, Allana on his hip as he ushered the Skywalkers out of the kitchen and to the dining room. “I still don’t know about inviting the Imperial, but Leia insisted.”

“Actually,” Luke started, “I seem to recall us making this decision at a family meeting that you called.”

Han turned to Allana, his face screwed up in confusion. “Is that so, baby girl?”

Allana nodded, “Yep.”

“I still don’t think so.”

The door chime went off again and Leia rushed to get there before it inevitably opened.  She felt her daughter’s presence shining through the Force and Leia had never felt it that bright. As she approached, the door slid open to reveal Jaina, dressed in a simple day dress with her lightsaber nowhere to be seen. Beside her stood Jag Fel and Leia was surprised to see him out of uniform. He wore a dark dress shirt tucked neatly into matching trousers with Corellian blood stripes along the sides. So, he came prepared to show Han his Corellian roots.

Leia smiled at them, and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. “Happy birthday, Jaina.”

Jaina pulled back with a smile equally as bright as her aura. “Thanks mom.”

Jag extended his hand for Leia to shake. “It’s good to see you again, Princess Leia.”

“Likewise, Head of State Fel.”

Jaina rolled her eyes after glancing between them. “Since it’s my birthday then I insist everyone drop the useless formalities.”

Jag shifted uncomfortably, clearly battling his own reservations and his desire to comply with Jaina’s wishes. Finally he said, “Of course.”

Han had his hands on his hips as he approached the door, his glare turned on Jag, “Fel, it’s brave of you to come here.”

While he showed signs of being intimidated, there was a slight change in his eyes which let Leia know he was nervous. Jag cleared his throat, “When Jaina told me that she wanted me to join her birthday dinner there wasn’t anything which could have prevented me from coming.”

Han held his glare for a few seconds before his face lit up as he looked at his daughter. He pulled her into a hug. “Happy birthday, darling.”

Jaina allowed her father to crush her in his embrace and Leia took the opportunity to lead Jag inside where he exchanged pleasant greetings with the Skywalkers. Tucked under her father’s arm Jaina entered the dining room where the rest of the family shouted in unison, “Happy Birthday!”

Jaina laughed softly as the two children ran over and held onto her legs. She let a hand fall on each of their heads as she tried to sort through the almost gibberish which they each muttered. “Hey, hey, there’s only one of me. One of you has to let go.”

She looked over to her father who released her from his grip so she could kneel and properly address her younger family members. Leia called everyone to the table and in a few minutes, they were all seated, the dishes in the middle of the table.

Leia glanced over to her daughter where she saw her hand tangled in Jag’s on the table in an open display. She was sure everyone else saw too. Beside Jag was Allana who had insisted on sitting with ‘her sister’s boyfriend’ so that she could ask him any question she wanted without interrupting the table’s conversation.

The conversation was light as they dished themselves food, passing plates around and discussed current events. It naturally turned to the Jedi-Imperial deal.

“The two Jedi I sent to investigate haven’t turned up anything. They reported back today,” Luke was saying to Jag.

Jag nodded, “I’m not sure if I sure should be happy or sad about that.”

Mara smiled sadly. “Happy, I think. Although we may be inclined to investigate ourselves.”

He returned her smile, “By all means, it’s well within your right.”

Jaina groaned. “Can I not hear about business today, please and thanks.”

“Sorry,” Jag muttered and that drew a laugh from Han.

“Son, let me tell you something about these Skywalker women. If you spend your time apologising for every little thing that irritates them you’ll be doing it for your whole life.”

Leia raised a brow, “Excuse me?”

Han gestured to his wife, “See?”

Jag forced a smile. “Ah.”

Leia could feel Han’s annoyance at Jag’s low energy response to his joke and equally as strong was Jag’s discomfort. Jaina turned her glare on her father and it was then Leia noticed the diamond hanging around her neck.

“Dad,” Jaina scolded him.

Allana joined in, “Yeah, daddy, leave Jag alone.”

Han’s annoyance faded as his two girls turned on him. “Alright, alright. Fel, you got lucky this time.”

“Oh please.” Mara was rolling her eyes while her husband chuckled beside her. Her son was to her left and it was then he put down the fork and decided to join the conversation.

“Aunt Leia, when is Jacen coming?”

Leia felt the mood in the room droop- Jaina’s most noticeably. “I’m not sure honey.”

Ben frowned and he looked deeply upset. “But it’s his birthday too! Why doesn’t he come for his birthday party?”

Mara rubbed her son’s back, “We’ll have to ask him that when he does get back.”

Leia felt her grand-daughter’s presence darken before she heard the sniffle. “Is he never coming back?”

The table fell quiet at the sound of her voice and everyone except Jag and Ben understood what Jacen’s return would mean for Allana. Leia willed her voice to remain steady. “Amelia, we just don’t know right now.”

Allana wiped at her face as she shuffled off the chair. “Can I go to my room?”

Leia frowned. “If you want, baby.”

Allana looked up at Jag with wet eyes. “I’ll ask you questions later, okay?”

Everyone was surprised to see the soft smile he gave her. “Okay, I’ll make sure you do.”

-

Jag didn’t need the Force to know that the atmosphere had been ruined by Ben’s question and then Amelia Solo’s desire to walk away from the dinner. Clearly Jacen Solo’s disappearance was a strain on the family and particularly the younger members. Ben Skywalker, he understood, was attached to Jaina’s twin from his younger years, but from what he knew there was no reason for Amelia to be so attached. She was adopted after he had left for his soul-searching journey and he couldn’t see why she’d be so bothered by his absence.

His brow furrowed as the conversation picked back up but he was stuck in thought. Something wasn’t right- and it all led back to Amelia Solo. Why had the Solos adopted a war orphan? If that was something they were interested why didn’t they keep Dab Hantaq as a child? From what Jaina told him they didn’t want to be reminded of the death of their son but surely raising another child would do the same.

Jaina was mostly silent beside him. She was pushing the food along her plate, probably thinking about her twin, and no one else seemed to be addressing him so he allowed his logical brain to take over. He was beginning to think that Amelia Solo was related to them by blood and wasn’t adopted like they claimed. She couldn’t have been Luke and Mara Skywalker’s child- there was no reason to keep the family relation a secret if that were the case. The same would go for Han and Leia Solo.

So perhaps Amelia was Jaina’s child- but then again, he didn’t think that that was something Jaina would keep from him. She did admit to being troubled as a young adult, maybe Amelia was a result of her past and Jaina’s parents had decided to take over caring for the child in Jaina’s stead. It made sense to him but it was a little off. Amelia wasn’t old enough for Jaina to have had her as a teenager so Jag found it a little difficult to imagine they’d have to pretend that she wasn’t Jaina’s daughter. She also didn’t resemble her that much, although Jag did see a strong resemblance between the child and Han. Perhaps she was Han Solo’s daughter with another woman…

No, that wasn’t it. While possible, Jag didn’t think that was the case and neither of those theories explained why the child would be strongly affected by Jacen Solo’s disappearance.

 _Ah,_ Jag thought, _she’s Jacen Solo’s child._

That was it, Jag nodded to himself. It made sense. Amelia would have been born months after Jacen’s disappearance and it made sense that she was born without ever knowing him and without Solo even knowing she existed. But why wouldn’t the mother be caring for her? Perhaps she had died, or been unable to care for her, but if the child knew that Jacen Solo was her father as it seemed she did, then Jag couldn’t see a reason why she’d pretend that Han and Leia were her parents and not her grandparents.

As if to answer his question, Amelia entered the room again. She looked shy as she smiled up at them. “I think I’m feeling better now. Can I join you all once again?”

The family happily encouraged her to take her seat again and Jag frowned when he noticed her overly formal manner. He hadn’t been that formal at that age and despite her primary caretaker being a princess, Jaina Solo surely didn’t behave like a princess. As Amelia took her seat beside him, Jag noticed the hint of red hair that peeked out from her scalp- her hair was dyed black.

“So Jag,” Amelia was saying to him, “Do you like Jaina a lot?”

The table shared a laugh at that question and Jag couldn’t help but smile himself. “Of course, I do.”

Jaina kissed his cheek. “You better.”

Allana clapped at the display of affection. “You’re so cute.”

The accent, Jag thought, sounded vaguely Hapan. Jaina said that Amelia was from Coruscant so there was no way that a war orphan who was raised by a Corellian and an Alderaanian would have a Hapan accent. Perhaps the mother was Hapan-

Jag froze and he could no longer hear the conversation. Jaina was close friends with the Queen Mother of Hapes so surely Jacen was as well. They had all been a part of the fateful mission which took the lives of many of their comrades, including Jacen and Jaina’s younger brother. He wanted to stop himself before his mind could make the final leap to the truth- he already had all the information.

_Five, almost six, years ago Jacen Solo disappears after working to reconstruct the Galaxy’s systems. One of those systems is the Hapan Consortium. He would have spent time with his old friend, Tenel ka. He then leaves on his journey and hasn’t been heard from since. Around a year later, the Consortium has an heir who’s kept so close to the Queen that the galaxy knows nothing about her- not even how she looks. After two years of assassination attempts, one finally succeeds- one that he may be responsible for as the Head of State of the Empire- and the Chume’da is killed. Shortly after, Han and Leia Solo have adopted a war orphan almost four years after the war had ended. This orphan is actually Jacen’s Solo’s daughter. She has red hair and grey eyes that are almost identical to those of the Queen mother of Hapes. Amelia Solo is the chume’da of the Hapan Consortium-_

“Jag?” Jaina asked and he snapped out of his though process. He looked at her carefully, he could tell Jaina was worried about him. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling.

“Uh, yes?”

Jaina searched his eyes for something and he hoped she couldn’t read his thoughts. “We’re going to move to the living room to watch a holo. Dad asked if you were finished eating.”

Jag looked down at his half-finished plate. He didn’t feel hungry anymore. “Yes, I am.”

Amelia- no, Allana grabbed him by the arm as she dragged towards the living room. He didn’t resist, she was a child after all, but she was a child whose death meant a lot of trouble for him. He was sure that Tenel ka had arranged for her daughter to live with her grandparents to keep her safe. It angered him to know she insisted on maintaining this show of anger against the Empire when she knew fully well that her child wasn’t killed.

In fact, the child currently telling him about her favourite adventures with her sister-no, her aunt- was the key to solving the issue of a Hapan-Imperial war. All he had to do was reveal the knowledge of her secret either to the Queen Mother or to the public and the nasty rumour of Imperial interference in the line of succession of Hapes would go away- and the Empire would emerge looking noble and the Hapans would be bogged down for framing the Empire for a crime that didn’t even occur. He wouldn’t have to harm or even threaten her- not that he would even think of doing so- to make the problem go away.

But this child was also Jaina’s niece, and that made all the difference to him. He didn’t doubt Jaina’s love for him but he also harboured no illusions that Jaina would be finished with him if he ever used her niece in a political move. He was always a man who put duty above everything else, but what he told Jaina only a day before was true; Jaina was his life now and he didn’t want to hurt her in any way.

Jaina sat on the couch beside him, resting her head on Jag’s shoulder as she listened to Allana’s chattering. Jag didn’t even feel betrayed by her keeping this secret from him. She was clearly very protective over her niece- it explained her reaction to the thought of Jag being involved in an attempt on her life. He also remembered the slip she made. He had thought she was merely disturbed at the thought but Jag now theorised that she had almost referred to the girl as her niece.

Jag was now fully confident in his deduction. All the pieces fit together perfectly as it always did whenever he attempted a puzzle. For once he wasn’t pleased with the result.

Suddenly the door to his left chimed and Han moved to answer it. The shatter of glass caused everyone to go on alert and Jag turned his head to see that Han had dropped his glass of whiskey. Jag craned his neck to view the figure at the door but Jaina shot up beside him before he could get a proper look at him.

“Jacen,” Jaina muttered and Jag frowned as he finally saw the man’s face. It was Jacen Solo at the door- the same Jacen Solo he just deduced had fathered the heir to the Hapan throne.

Jag stood along with Allana who looked scared to approach. If Jag was right then this would be her first time meeting her father. Han stepped aside and allowed Jacen to step in. He looked embarrassed, surely because of his years of radio silence.

Jaina folded her arms as she approached him, her face was hard and not relieved like Jag thought she would be. “What are you doing here?”

Luke moved towards Allana ushering her away from Jag and he suspected it was to prevent him from finding out her identity, unknowing that he already had. Jacen looked over at Allana and the sadness in his eyes told Jag that Jacen Solo was well aware that he had a daughter. Why, then, would he have been gone as long as he had? Had he just found about the fate of the Hapan Princess?

Jacen finally spoke. “I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But once we’ve settled down then I’ll speak. Oh, and when he leaves too.”

His eyes filled with anger as they settled on Jag. Then he believed that Jag had arranged for his daughter’s assassination- that would be an issue for sure.

Jag cleared his throat, “Perhaps you’re right. I should go.”

Jaina looked back at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand. When she didn’t insist he stay, he took it as confirmation of his suspicions. She wouldn’t want him to hear this conversation in fear of revealing the truth of Allana Djo's death to the Imperial Head of State.

Jag kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. “I love you.”

Jaina smiled as he pulled away. “Right back at you.”

Jag tipped his head towards the family as he made his way to the threshold where Jacen still stood. He stopped, narrowing his own eyes to make sure Solo understood he wasn’t intimidated by him. “I would have preferred to meet you under better circumstances, but I’m sure we will cross paths soon enough.”

When Jacen didn’t reply, Jag moved to exit but his arm was caught in Jacen’s grip before he could. Jacen spoke so low Jag was sure only he could hear him. “Yes, but trust me, I doubt it will be better.”

Jag pulled his arm away and didn’t dignify him with a further response as he finally left. As he took the lift down to where his security team had agreed to wait for him, he let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

It had been a long, long day, and he knew that for the Solos, Skywalkers and even himself, that it was about to get even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I hope you enjoyed the second part. Life is a bitch so I don't know when exactly I'll complete the third part so I hope this is enough for now. Comment to let me know what you think :)


End file.
